The Music Of The Night
by IthilielCuivienien
Summary: [Tanz der Vampire] Daria Black fährt mit einer Reisegruppe nach Transylvanien. Als sie sich Nachts in einem Wald verirrt, begegnet ihr ein mysteriöser Graf...
1. Reise Nach Transylvanien

Disclaimer: Tanz der Vampire gehört mir leider nicht...

**The Music Of The Night**

**1. Reise Nach Transsylvanien**

Gelangweilt blickte Daria aus dem Fenster des Reisebusses. Sie waren nun schon seit vier Stunden unterwegs, obwohl der Reiseleiter ihnen versichert hatte, dass sie das Dorf in höchstens zwei Stunden erreichen würden. Wieso hatte sie sich nur entschlossen ausgerechnet im Winter nach Transylvanien zu fahren?

‚Ganz einfach, das Angebot war so günstig und du hast auch schön lange frei,' dachte sie resigniert und starrte weiter auf die dunkle Schneelandschaft hinaus.

Die anderen Reisegäste waren alle schon mit einem Fuß im Grab: lauter langweilige alte Leute. Nicht dass diese versucht hätten mit ihr ein Gespräch anzufangen. Daria musst grinsen. Allein die Blicke, die ihre T-shirts (schwarz mit roter Schrift) die sie über einen Pullover trug, ernteten waren Gold wert. Heute trug sie eines mit der Aufschrift ‚Easter has been cancelled – they found the body'.

Der Bus wackelte bedenklich als der Fahrer um eine Kurve rutschte. So konnte man ja nicht einmal lesen! Also holte sie ihren Mini Discman wieder aus ihrem Rucksack und packte ihr Buch (Bram Stoker – Dracula; was denn auch sonst) wieder weg.

‚Mmmm... was hör' ich mir den jetzt an?' Daria ging ihre Mini Discs durch. ‚Ach ja, HIM, Dark Light, das ist jetzt genau das Richtige!'

Eine halbe Stunde später hatten sie endlich ihr Ziel erreicht: irgendein Dorf, Daria hatte den Namen vergessen. Draußen war es bereits stockdunkel und aus den Fenstern des Hotels (zumindest hoffte sie, dass es sich hierbei um ein Hotel handelte!) drang kaum Licht. Der Reiseleiter (ein absoluter Lockhard-Verschnitt, furchtbar!) klopfte an, unterhielt sich kurz mit jemandem und deutete ihnen an, auszusteigen und einzutreten.

„Ja, ja, du mich auch," murmelte das schwarzhaarige Mädchen und kletterte aus dem Reisebus.

Ziemlich kalt hier draußen! Sie zog sich ihren gefütterten Ledermantel enger um sich und stapfte die paar Schritte auf die Tür zu. Drinnen war es ziemlich stickig, aber dafür wenigstens warm. Nach irgendetwas seltsamen roch es hier... sie kam nicht drauf.

Alle versammelten sich in dem niedrigen Esszimmer. Da kam es Daria plötzlich wo der seltsame Geruch herkam: And den Wänden und an der Decke hingen jede Menge Knoblauch Bündel.

‚Na toll, das kann ja noch heiter werden, was kommt als nächstes, teilt man Silber-Kugeln aus?' dachte sie sarkastisch.

Ferdinand Weiss, der Reiseleiter wand sich nun an alle und begann ihnen irgendetwas uninteressantes über das Dorf zu erzählen. Dann fügte er noch hinzu, dass sie wohl einige Tage bleiben würden, da nächsten Sonntag ein traditionelles Fest stattfand, dass sie sich noch ansehen wollten. Daria war es ganz recht, endlich einmal etwas länger an einem Ort zu bleiben. Nun konnte sie sich endlich abseilen und sich selbst etwas anschauen, wenn es hier denn überhaupt etwas interessantes gab. Sie hatte wirklich nicht vor die ganze Zeit den anderen hinterher zu laufen, die sahen sich ja eh nichts interessantes an. Sie hatte sich so auf Burgruinen und alte Schlösser gefreut, doch bisher hatten sie nur eines besichtig, und das war nun wirklich nichts besonderes gewesen, nicht mal einen Kerker. Außerdem waren sie viel zu schnell durchgeschleust worden.

Nach einem schnellen Abendessen verzog sie sich gleich auf ihr Zimmer.

Daria schnappte sich einige Karten und einen Reiseführer aus ihrem Koffer und lies sich auf ihr Bett fallen. Sie blätterte den Reiseführer durch, doch hier in der Gegend schien es anscheinend wirklich nichts interessantes zu geben.

Doch Moment, was war das? Da war doch ein Geräusch gewesen, vor dem Fenster? Das Mädchen sprang auf und lief hin.

War da nicht eine dunkle Gestalt zwischen den Bäumen? Sie kniff die Augen zusammen. Nein, da musste sie sich getäuscht haben. Daria zuckte mit den Achseln und ging zum Bett zurück.

Nach einer Stunde hatte sie endlich etwas gefunden, dass interessant klang: eine alte gothische Kirche, eine Ruine. Na das war zwar keine Burg, aber immerhin. Dort gab es bestimmt einen Friedhof...

Sie räumte die Prospekte und Karten wieder von ihrem Bett herunter, zog sich um und kroch ins Bett. Kaum hatte sie die Augen geschlossen, war sie auch schon eingeschlafen.

Am nächsten Morgen kroch eine müde und ziemlich verschlafen aussehende Daria langsam aus dem Bett und schmiss sich ein paar Klamotten über. Sie schloss ihre Zimmertür hinter sich und tastete sich den Flur entlang, in Richtung Treppe. Dort wäre sie auch beinahe dieselbe hinunter gefallen, da sie die erste Stufe übersehen hatte. Doch das Mädchen konnte sich gerade noch fangen. Mehr schlecht als recht schaffte sie es, die Treppe heil herunter zu kommen und schleppte sich zu einem Tisch.

„Was wollen sie trinken?", fragte die Bedienung.

„Kaffee. Schwarz.", murmelte Daria verschlafen.

Nach dem Frühstück ging Daria noch einmal auf ihr Zimmer um sich erst mal ordentlich anzuziehen. Da es ziemlich kalt war, zog sie sich noch eine schwarze Strumpfhose unter ihrer schwarzen Jeans an. Diesmal wählte sie ein schwarzes T-Shirt mit der roten Aufschrift ‚Carpe Noctem' und zog es über ihr ebenfalls schwarzes Sweatshirt. Dann packte sie noch ein paar Sachen in ihren Rucksack (Buch, Taschenlampe, Digicam, und so weiter) und zog ihren ‚Snape-Mantel' an. Schnell noch in die natürlich ebenso schwarzen Stiefel geschlüpft, die Lederhandschuhe geschnappt und fertig.

Die Schwarzhaarige rannte die Treppe hinunter, immer zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend. Unten sah sie sich suchend um.

Ah, da war ja der Reiseleiter. Seine blonden Haare und diese lächerlichen Gesten waren nicht zu übersehen. Daria näherte sich ihm und tippte ihm auf die Schulter.

„Ahh! Oh, haben Sie mich aber erschreckt, Miss Black!" rief dieser gekünstelt.

Ja, sicher doch.

„Ich geh' mich jetz' 'n bisschen umsehn. Sie brauchen net auf mich zu wartn, ich hab' bestimmt net vor, bei den Gemeinschaftsausflügen dabei zu sein," teilte sie ihm mit.

„Wollen sie wirklich so ganz alleine losziehen?" fragte ‚Lockhard' entsetzt.

„Ja natürlich. Ich kann schon auf mich selbst aufpassen."

„Aber..."

Genervt drehte sich die junge Frau um und lies ihn einfach stehen. Lockhard – ohne Zweifel. Nur zu schade, dass sie jetzt keine Pixies da hatte... g

Daria zog die Tür des Gasthauses hinter sich zu und blickte sich suchend um. Der Boden war von einer mehr oder weniger dicken Schneeschicht bedeckt, doch der Himmel war blau und die Sonne schien. Alles in allem ein schöner Tag. Nach einem prüfenden Blick auf den Prospekt schlug sie den Weg nach links ein. Die schneebedeckten Holzhäuser links und rechts von ihr wirkten verlassen. Überhaupt war kein einziger Mensch zu sehen. Auch egal. Der Schnee knirschte unter Darias Füßen und ihr Atem bildete kleine Wölkchen. Ein leichtes Lüftchen wehte ihre langen schwarzen Haare nach hinten.

Schon bald hatte sie das kleine Dorf hinter sich gelassen und der Schnee auf dem Weg wurde tiefer. Doch man kam noch immer gut voran.

Nach einiger Zeit hatte das Mädchen den Waldrand erreicht. Es war ein dunkler Wald, voll von Gestrüpp; und das Sonnenlicht schien nicht allzu weit in ihn vorzudringen. Zögernd blieb Daria stehen. Irgendwie war es schon gruselig... sie warf einen prüfenden Blick auf die Karte. Ja, sie musste durch den Wald. Aber der Weg sah eigentlich ganz ok aus und schließlich war sie ja kein Feigling. Also machte sie sich auf den Weg, in den Wald hinein. Schon nach wenigen Schritten war sie in Dämmerlicht gehüllt und es war merkwürdig still. Als ob der Wald alle Geräusche verschlucken würde... papperlapapp!

‚Deine Phantasie geht wieder mal mit dir durch!', ermahnte sie sich. ‚Du solltest vielleicht weniger Horrorfilme anschauen...'

Entschlossen ging sie weiter und kam nach einigen Metern zu einer Weggabelung. Nach einem kurzen Blick auf den Prospekt, wandte sie sich nach links. Mehrere Minuten lang ging sie nun weiter durch den Wald, bis sie vor ihr den helleren Waldrand erkennen konnte. Daria beschleunigte ihre Schritte und atmete erleichtert auf, als sie wieder im warmen Sonnenlicht stand. Nun konnte die Kirche nicht mehr allzu weit sein...

Doch es war weiter als es schien. Mindestens eine Stunde lang ging sie noch durch die schneebedeckte Landschaft, bevor sie endlich die gothische Kirchenruine erreicht hatte. Obwohl sie schon ziemlich verfallen war, bot sie immer noch einen beeindruckenden Anblick. Hier lag nicht so viel Schnee, da sie die Kirche auf einer kleinen Anhöhe befand und es hier ziemlich windig war.

Die vordere Front der Kirche war noch fast vollständig erhalten, nur die leeren schmalen und hohen Fenster und die fehlende Tür lies das Gebäude verlassen wirken. Das Dach fehlte komplett und auch die Innenmauern waren nur noch teilweise vorhanden. Sehr zu Darias Enttäuschung gab es hier keine Gruft, aber als sie durch die Efeu umrankte Ruine schritt, entdeckte sie im Mittelgang einige Grabplatten die in den Boden eingelassen waren. Die Inschrift war nicht mehr gut zu lesen, da die Steinplatten schon sehr verwittert waren, doch das Mädchen konnte noch einige Buchstaben und auch einzelne Zahlen ausmachen. In den Vertiefungen der Platten hatte sich ein seltsames, vertrocknetes, rotes Material angesammelt, das wie getrocknetes Blut aussah. Richtig unheimlich, aber irgendwie auch interessant...

Hinter der Kirche selbst, befand sich ein alter Friedhof. Daria kniete sich vor dem ersten Grabstein hin und versuchte die Inschrift zu lesen, doch die Buchstaben waren bereits zu sehr verwittert. Langsam ging sie weiter in den Friedhof hinein. Rechts von ihr waren einige Grabsteine so sehr von Efeu überwachsen, dass sie fast darunter verschwanden und links von ihr waren einige alte Steinsarkophage. Interessiert ging sie näher an die Gräber heran. Sie sahen ziemlich alt aus, die Schrift war nicht mehr zu entziffern und in einigen Ritzen hatte sich Moos festgesetzt. Daria zögerte einen Moment, doch dann siegte ihr Neugier und sie konnte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten: sie legte ihre Hände auf den steinernen Deckel des Sarges und drückte mit aller Kraft. Doch er rührte sich nicht. Sie versuchte es noch einmal und stemmte sich diesmal mit ihrem ganzen Körper dagegen. Wieder nichts.

„Na ja, macht nichts. Ich hab's wenigstens versucht."

Dann kam ihr auf einmal eine verrückte Idee: Sie hob die Hand und klopfte an den Sargdeckel.

„Hallo? Jemand zu Hause?"

Nichts.

‚Schade.', dachte sie schulterzuckend.


	2. Die Schatten Werden Länger

**2. Die Schatten Werden Länger**

Daria schlenderte weiter über den Friedhof und sah sich die alten Gräber an. Die Anlage stellte sich als größer als erwartet heraus und als sie wieder bei der Kirche angekommen war, war es bereits Nachmittag und die Sonne stand schon relativ tief.

„Ich sollte mich lieber etwas beeilen, nicht dass ich noch in der Dunkelheit durch den Wald laufen muss."

Sie verzog ihr Gesicht bei dem Gedanken. Sie hatte zwar keine Angst in der Dunkelheit, aber der Wald war ja schon bei Tageslicht unheimlich genug... und sie hatte eine wirklich lebhafte Phantasie.

Also verlies sie den Friedhof und machte sich wieder auf den Weg zum Dorf zurück. Sie ging so schnell sie konnte, doch der kalte Wind der schon den ganzen Tag über geblasen hatte, machte es nicht gerade leichter und auch der Schnee war tiefer als auf dem Hinweg. Als sie den Waldrand endlich erreicht hatte, war sie total k.o. und musste erst mal eine kleine Verschnaufpause einlegen. Die Sonne war bereits hinter den Bäumen verschwunden und Dämmerlicht zog auf.

„Shit."

Doch sie hatte keine Wahl: Wenn sie ins Dorf zurück wollte – und sie hatte kaum vor, die Nacht hier draußen zu verbringen! – musste sie wohl oder übel durch diesen Wald.

Zwischen den Bäumen hing leichter Nebel der erfüllt war von seltsamen, leicht unheimlichen Schatten. Daria atmete tief durch und ging in den Wald hinein. Kaum war sie ein paar Schritte weit gekommen, da hüllte sie das Halbdunkel der Dämmerung auch schon ein. Sie konnte nicht weiter als vielleicht zehn Meter sehen und war überall von bedrohlichen Schattenformen umgeben.

‚Ganz ruhig, nur nicht an Horrorfilme denken.', dachte das Mädchen nervös.

Langsam ging sie den Weg weiter entlang. Auf einmal knackte es direkt hinter ihr, als ob jemand einen Ast zertreten hatte.

„AH!"

Daria schrie und sprang in die Luft. Hektisch drehte sie sich um und blickte wild um sich. Doch da war nichts, nur Schatten.

„Puh, Glück gehabt!", sie seufzte erleichtert auf. „Das hast du ja super gemacht, wenn da wirklich jemand gewesen wäre, würde er sich jetzt zu Tode lachen!"

Obwohl, das wäre ja auch eine Möglichkeit der Selbstverteidigung – den Gegner dazu bringen dass er sich zu Tode lacht.

Nachdem sich ihr Herzschlag wieder beruhigt hatte, machte sie sich wieder auf den Weg. Es wurde immer dunkler und durch die kahlen Äste hindurch konnte man mittlerweile den Sternenhimmel sehen.

„Verdammt! Irgendwo muss doch diese verfluchte Kreuzung sein!"

Daria sah sich verzweifelt um. Sie war nun schon viel zu lange durch diesen Wald geirrt und die Kreuzung die zum Dorf führte, hatte sie immer noch nicht gefunden.

„So kompliziert kann das doch nicht sein! Hier auf dieser blöden Karte sind doch nur zwei Wege eingezeichnet! Die müssen sich doch irgendwann kreuzen!"

Anscheinend nicht. Nach einer weiteren Stunde hatte sie den anderen Weg noch immer nicht gefunden. Mittlerweile hatte sie komplett die Orientierung verloren.

Scheiße! Das hatte ihr gerade noch gefehlt! Sich in der Dunkelheit im Wald zu verirren! Na toll!

‚Wenn das eine Geschichte wäre, würde jetzt ein Ritter in glänzender Rüstung auftauchen und mich auf seinem Pferd ins Dorf zurück bringen.', dachte sie leicht verzweifelt.

Es wurde immer kälter und sie zog ihren Ledermantel enger um sich und rieb ihre Hände aneinander. Warum nur hatte sie nur die Handschuhe ohne Finger mitgenommen und nicht die anderen?

‚Ganz einfach, weil du nicht damit gerechnet hast, die Nacht hier draußen zu verbringen!', meldete sich eine boshafte Stimme in ihrem Unterbewusstsein.

Während sie weiter durch den Wald irrte, schienen Daria die Schatten und Nebelfetzen immer bedrohlicher und sie hatte Mühe ruhig zu bleiben. In solchen Situationen stellte es sich eben doch als ziemlich großer Nachteil heraus, wenn man eine lebhafte Phantasie hatte und jede Menge Horrorfilme und –geschichten kannte!

Einmal war sie sich sogar ganz sicher, in der Dunkelheit zwei glühende Augen gesehen zu haben, doch als das Mädchen noch einmal hinsah, waren sie weg. Sie schüttelte sich.

‚Jetzt nur nicht an den Hund von Baskerville oder an Werwölfe denken!'

Auf einmal stolperte sie über einen Ast und hatte Mühe ihr Gleichgewicht zu bewahren.

„Verdammt!"

Daria blieb stehen und atmete tief durch. Ganz ruhig, ganz ruhig. Nur keine Panik, alles ist in Ordnung. Das war nur ein blöder Ast, kein Grund zur Panik.

Sie warf einen Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr, es war gerade hell genug, die Zeit abzulesen: Mitternacht. Geisterstunde.

Na toll. Das war ja so klar. Einfach perfekt. Ihre Phantasie spielte ja auch so schon verrückt, ohne dass es Mitternacht wäre!

Plötzlich hörte sie in der Ferne ein Geräusch, dass sich auf sie zu bewegen schien. Panik drohte sie zu überwältigen, doch die junge Frau konnte sich gerade noch zusammenreißen.

‚Das ist nur eine Art Wagen oder so.', dachte sie nervös. ‚Keine Panik.'

Aber was machte jemand um diese Zeit hier?

‚Vielleicht ist es ja Graf Dracula auf seiner nächtlichen Spazierfahrt.', dachte sie ironisch. Doch dann beschloss Daria doch lieber, sich im Unterholz zu verbergen. Mann konnte ja nie wissen.

Vorsichtig bahnte sie sich einen Weg durchs Gestrüpp und verbarg sich hinter einem relativ großen Baum. Das Gefährt näherte sich und nun konnte sie erkennen, dass er sich um eine Kutsche handelte. Eine schwarze Kutsche mit silbernen Beschlägen.

Es schien, als ob sie von unsichtbaren Pferden gezogen wurde, doch als sie genauer hinsah, konnte Daria erkennen, dass die Pferde auf Grund ihrer schwarzen Farbe mit der Nacht verschmolzen. Während da nicht die zwei Laternen gewesen, hätte sie die Kutsche wahrscheinlich auch nicht gesehen.

Als das Gefährt näher kam, konnte sie eine Gestallt auf dem Kutschbock erkennen, doch diese hatte eine seltsame Form. Fast so als ob er keinen Kopf hatte… so wie der kopflose Reiter in Sleepy Hollow…

Vorsichtshalber versteckte sich Daria hinter einem Baum und beobachtete wie die Kutsche näher herankam und dann direkt vor ihr zum Stehen kam. Sie hatte sich doch nicht irgendwie verraten?

Langsam sah sie aus ihrem Versteck heraus auf den Weg. Aus der Nähe wirkte die Kutsche ziemlich alt, und doch war sie in sehr gutem Zustand. Nun hatte sie auch einen besseren Blick auf den Kutscher und erkannte warum er ihr vorhin so seltsam erschienen war: er war verkrüppelt und hatte einen Buckel.

Das Mädchen atmete erleichtert auf. Soviel zu Sleepy Hollow!

Neuen Mut schöpfend ging sie um den Baum herum und macht einen Schritt auf die Kutsche zu. Vielleicht konnte sie ihn ja nach dem Weg fragen.

Noch bevor sie irgendetwas sagen konnte, öffnete sich die Tür der Kutsche und ein majestätisch wirkender Mann stieg heraus. Er war elegant gekleidet, wenn auch altmodisch: ein feiner schwarzer Anzug, komplett mit Weste, und einen langen schwarz-violetten Mantel. Seine langen dunklen Haare die mit silbernen Streifen durchzogen waren, trug er offen, so dass sie über den Kragen des Mantels hingen. Sein Gesicht schien im Mondlicht ziemlich blass, doch dass konnte auch täuschen. Er hatte eine Aura von Selbstsicherheit, Macht und Autorität um sich und noch irgendetwas undefinierbares.

Noch bevor sich Daria bemerkbar machen konnte, hob er den Kopf, sah ihr direkt in die Augen und lächelte leicht.

Die junge Frau hielt unwillkürlich den Atem an. Dieser Blick! Ein Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken. Wer auch immer er war, in dem Moment als er lächelte, war er absolut unwiderstehlich!

Zögernd machte sie einen Schritt auf ihn zu.

„Entschuldigung.", sagte sie mit einem nervösen Lächeln. „Hallo. Ähm… ich habe mich verlaufen…"

„Guten Abend, meine Dame." Der Mann deutete eine stilvolle Verbeugung an. Seine Stimme war so samtig weich! „Ihr müsste Euch nicht dafür entschuldigen, dass Ihr in diesem Wald die Orientierung verloren habt. Sogar den Einheimischen passiert das hin und wieder, vor allem in der Dunkelheit."

Oh wow! Sogar seine Sprache klang, als ob sie aus dem letzten Jahrhundert stammte! Sie lächelte.

„Ich habe zwar eine Karte dabei aber es hat trotzdem nicht geholfen. Könntet Ihr mir vielleicht den Weg zum Dorf zurück erklären?"

‚Ha!', dachte sie. ‚Ich kann auch altmodisch reden!'

„Aber natürlich. Ich werde Euch sogar persönlich dort hinfahren. Es ist ein ziemlich weiter Weg und Ihr solltet ihn nicht zu Fuß bewältigen müssen. Vor allem nicht alleine. Habt Ihr den die Geschichten nicht gehört, die man sich im Dorf erzählt? Es ist in dieser Gegend nachts nicht sicher."

Daria lachte leise.

„Ich bin zwar erst gestern abend angekommen, aber ich hab' im Gasthaus bereits mehr als genug davon gehört! Die hängen sogar überall Knoblauch auf, wie in einem schlechten Dracula-Film! Es hätte wirklich nur noch gefehlt, dass sie silberne Kreuze, Weihwasser oder Silberkugeln verteilen!"

Er hob eine Augenbraue leicht.

„Vielleicht solltet Ihr dies nicht so leicht nehmen. An solchen alten Geschichten mag oft mehr Wahres daran sein, als man glauben will." (A/N: Wie wahr... g)

Sie nickte.

„Das mag ja sein, dass es hier nachts vielleicht nicht allzu sicher ist, doch ich glaube kaum, dass das an Vampiren, Werwölfen oder sonstigen Monstern liegt. Von solchen Geschichten lasse ich mir keine Angst einjagen. Ich kann sehr gut auf mich selbst aufpassen."

„Daran zweifle ich nicht, meine Dame. Doch ich vergaß meine Manieren: Darf ich mich vorstellen, ich bin Graf Breda von Krolock."

„Oh," antwortete die Schwarzhaarige überrascht. „Ein echter Graf? Cool! Äh… ich heiße Daria Black."

Sie lächelte und schlug sich gedanklich an die Stirn.

'Cool? Pass doch verdammt noch mal auf was du sagst, du willst doch nicht, dass er dich für einen blöden Teenager hält!'

Doch bevor sie sich weiter mit diesem Gedanken beschäftigen konnte, unterbrach sie Breda.

„Ihr zittert ja richtig! Wie unbedachtsam von mir! Euch muss kalt sein. Hier."

Mit einer fließenden Bewegung nahm er den Mantel ab und legte ihn Daria über die Schultern. Er war unglaublich weich und wärmte ungemein.

„Danke.", sagte sie leise. Damit hatte er sie total aus der Fassung gebracht. Wow. Ein absoluter Gentleman! Die Schwarzhaarige seufzte innerlich. Ihr graute jetzt schon vor dem Moment an dem er sie im Dorf absetzte und davon fuhr...

Als ob er ihre Gedanken gelesen hätte, wandte sich Breda plötzlich an sie:

„Verzeiht, ich möchte nicht aufdringlich sein, doch dürfte ich es mir vielleicht erlauben Euch auf mein Schloss einzuladen? Es ist nicht weit von hier, sogar noch näher als das Dorf. Es ist bereits nach Mitternacht, ich glaube kaum dass in Eurem Gasthaus noch jemand wach ist und ich wäre geehrt, wenn Ihr meine Gastfreundschaft annehmen würdet. Es sei denn, Ihr werdet erwartet?"

„Nein!", sagte Daria schnell, ohne darüber nachzudenken. „Ich bin mir einer großen Reisegruppe unterwegs, die bis mindestens Sonntag in dem Dorf bleibt und der Reiseleiter weiß dass ich kein Interesse an den Gruppenveranstaltungen habe."

„Das trifft sich hervorragend! In diesem Fall müsst Ihr mich mindestens bis Sonntag mit Eurer Anwesenheit beehren."

Bis Sonntag? Das hieße ja drei Tage! Drei Tage auf einem Schloss!

„Nun, ich will Euch nicht zur Last fallen..."

„Unsinn! Ich sehe Gäste gern! Mein Schloss ist groß und leider allzu oft viel zu lehr. Ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn Ihr mein Angebot annehmen würdet. Ich könnte Euch die Gegend zeigen.", bot der Graf an und hielt Daria einladend seine Hand an.


	3. Come Along If You Dare

**3. Come Along If You Dare**

_Come along of you care_

_Come along if you dare_

_Take a ride to the land inside your mind_

_Beyond the seas of heart_

_Beyond the realm of want_

_Across the streams of hopes and dreams_

_Where things are really not_

(Amboy Dukes: Journey to the centre of the mind)

Breda hielt ihr seine Hand hin um ihr beim Einsteigen zu helfen, ganz der perfekte Gentleman. Daria sah die Hand einen Moment lang an und ihre Gedanken überschlugen sich.

Sollte sie wirklich? Irgendwie hatte sie ein seltsames Gefühl bei dieser Sache, doch andererseits... es war ein verlockendes Angebot, sie wollte schon immer mal so ein Schloss von Innen sehen und dort übernachten... und er hatte sie persönlich eingeladen... sie musste ja nicht unbedingt vor Sonntag zurück zum Gasthof... und er selbst war ja auch nicht gerade von schlechten Eltern...

Die junge Frau schenkte dem Grafen ein leichtes Lächeln und legte entschlossen ihre Hand in die seine, die sich als überraschend kühl herausstellte. ‚Na ja, es ist ja auch nicht gerade warm hier draußen.', dachte sie ironisch.

„Wenn das so ist, dann nehme ich Eure Einladung dankend an, Herr Graf."

„Oh bitte, nennt mich doch Breda, es besteht kein Grund zur Förmlichkeit.", sagte er mit seidiger Stimme.

Sie lächelte.

„Aber nur wenn Ihr mich Daria nennt."

Breda half ihr geschickt in die Kutsche und stieg dann selbst ein. Auf ein Zeichen von ihm setzte sich das Gefährt wieder in Bewegung.

Ruckelnd fuhr die Kutsche durch den dunklen Wald und Daria warf immer wieder einen kurzen Blick nach draußen, doch es war zu dunkel um etwas zu erkennen. Sie wickelte seinen Umhang etwas enger um sich, es war wirklich ziemlich kalt!

„Es wird nicht mehr lange dauern, bis wir mein Schloss erreicht haben.", informierte sie Breda der ihre Bewegung bemerkt hatte.

Kaum hatte er dies gesagt, verließen sie auch schon den Wald und das Schloss ragte in der Ferne empor. Im Mondlicht erschien es unwirklich, wie aus einem Märchen, ein Eindruck der durch den puderzuckerartigen Schnee nur noch verstärkt wurde.

„Oh wow.", flüsterte Daria und lehnte sich etwas aus dem Fenster um einen besseren Blick zu haben.

„Es freut mich, dass Euch mein bescheidenes Heim gefällt", sagte der Graf amüsiert.

„Es ist fantastisch! Ich habe noch nie ein solches Schloss gesehen!"

Die Kutsche fuhr durch das Burgtor in den Innenhof hinein. Breda stieg zuerst aus und bot Daria galant seine Hand an um ihr beim Aussteigen zu helfen. (A/N: ganz der Gentleman! seufz)

Ohne zu zögern ergriff sie seine Hand, stieg aus der Kutsche und sah sich staunend um. Aus der Nähe wirkte das Schloss ja noch viel beeindruckender!

„Hier entlang, meine Liebe."

Daria folgte dem Grafen in die Eingangshalle. Erst als sie aus dem kalten Wind heraus war, fiel ihr wieder auf, wie sehr sie fror.

„Euch ist bestimmt noch kalt.", sagte Breda nun an sie gewandt. „Im Kaminzimmer ist es schön warm, dort könnt Ihr Euch aufwärmen."

Mit einer leicht angedeuteten Verbeugung wies er ihr den Weg. Daria dankte ihm mit einem Lächeln und schritt den Gang hinunter, den er ihr gezeigt hatte.

Der Boden war mit dunklen Teppichen bedeckt und an den steinernen Wänden hingen jede Menge Gemälde. Doch Daria fror viel zu sehr, um all dies zu beachten. Außerdem würde sie dazu ja noch genug Gelegenheit haben, schließlich war heute erst Donnerstag (na ja, eigentlich Freitag, es war ja schon nach Mitternacht!) und sie würde noch bis Sonntag bleiben!

Nun hatten sie ihr Ziel erreicht und Breda hielt ihr die Tür auf. Das ‚Kaminzimmer' war gemütlich eingerichtet, mit weichen Teppichen und dicken Wandbehängen um die Kälte abzuweisen. Ein riesiger Kamin in dem ein warmes Feuer brannte, befand sich zu Darias rechter Seite.

Sie ging zum Kamin hinüber und genoss die Wärme.

„Setzt Euch doch.", schlug ihr Breda vor und schob ihr einen Sessel näher ans Feuer. Daria lies sich in die weichen Polster sinken.

„Danke."

„Keine Ursache, meine Dame."

Unbemerkt von ihr hatte der Graf das Zimmer wieder verlassen und kehrte nun mit einer Tasse dampfenden Tees zurück, den er ihr reichte.

„Oh, danke, das ist jetzt genau das Richtige!"

Lächelnd nahm Daria die Tasse entgegen und nahm einen Schluck. Der Tee wärmte sie nun von innen, während auch das Feuer langsam seine Wirkung zeigte.

Als ihr nun endlich wieder warm war, zog sie den Umhang des Grafen wieder aus und reichte ihn ihm.

„Vielen Dank noch mal."

„Das war doch selbstverständlich.", antwortete er mit weicher Stimme. „Außerdem macht mir die Kälte bei weitem nicht so viel aus, wie Euch..."

Er legte den Mantel über die Lehne der Couch und setzte sich elegant auf einen Sessel gegenüber von Daria.

Diese hatte nun auch ihren ‚Snape-Mantel' geöffnet. Breda hob überrascht eine Augenbraue, als er die Aufschrift „Carpe Noctem" auf ihrem Oberteil sah.

‚Wie passend...', dachte er.

Doch bevor er noch etwas sagen konnte, wurde die Tür aufgerissen und ein silberhaariger, elegant angezogener junger Mann kam hereingestürmt.

„Papa! Hast du das Buch gesehen, dass ich... oh," er brach erstaunt ab, als er Daria am Kamin sitzen sah.

„Ah, Herbert. Komm herein, ich möchte dir jemanden vorstellen.", bat der Graf. „Dies ist Daria Black, sie ist mein Gast und wird bis Sonntag bleiben."

Zu ihr gewandt fuhr er fort.

„Daria, dies ist mein Sohn Herbert."

Die junge Frau war zur Begrüßung ebenfalls aufgestanden und hielt dem Grafensohn nun die Hand entgegen.

„Hi!"

Herbert ergriff die angebotene Hand und erwiderte die Begrüßung.

„Guten Abend, Fräulein Black."

„Sagt doch bitte Daria zu mir, das ‚Fräulein' klingt so erwachsen."

„In Ordnung.", er grinste. „Dann müsste Ihr aber Herbert zu mir sagen."

„Ok." Daria nickte lächelnd.

„Nettes T-shirt", fügte Herbert mit einem leichten Lächeln hinzu, als er die blutrote Schrift gelesen hatte.

Daria grinste. „Danke."

‚Ich glaub' mit dem werd' ich mich prima verstehen!', dachte sie vergnügt.

Während Herbert ein paar Worte mit seinem Vater wechselte, merkte Daria wie müde sie eigentlich war und versteckte ein Gähnen hinter ihrer Hand.

„Verzeiht, ich vergaß ganz, wie spät es ist.", sagte Breda und bot ihr seinen Arm an. „Ich werde Euch Euer Zimmer zeigen."

Dankbar ergriff Daria den ihr dargebotenen Arm und lies sich von ihm aus dem Zimmer und einen Gang entlang führen.

Sie gingen durch mehrere Gänge und einige Treppen hinauf, bis Breda endlich eine Tür öffnete.

„Euer Zimmer, meine Liebe."

Daria sah sich voller Staunen das prachtvoll eingerichtete Zimmer an.

„Wow. Es ist wirklich sehr schön!"

„Es freut mich, dass es Euch gefällt."

Der Graf neigte seinen Kopf leicht zum Abschied.

„Gute Nacht, Daria."

„Gute Nacht."

Daria ging zu dem großen Himmelbett hinüber und setzte sich probehalber darauf. Es war einfach wunderbar weich!

Sie gähnte noch einmal und zog ihre Stiefel aus. Dann schälte sie sich langsam aus ihrem Mantel und warf diesen auf einen Sessel der neben dem Bett stand.

Auf einmal fiel ihr ein, dass sie ja weder Waschzeug noch einen Schlafanzug dabei hatte.

‚Was soll's,' dachte sie. ‚Wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass ich in meinen Klamotten schlafe.'

Kaum hatte sie das gedacht, da klopfte es auch schon an der Tür.

„Herein!", rief sie.

Die Tür öffnete sich und Herbert stolzierte herein.

„Hallo Daria! Da Ihr ja kein Gepäck dabei habt, dachte ich mir, Ihr könntet vielleicht was brauchen."

Mit diesen Worten hielt er ihr ein weißes Männerhemd hin. „Hier. Das müsste Euch eigentlich passen."

Er maß sie mit einem abschätzenden Blick. „Wir müssten ungefähr gleich groß sein."

Daria nahm das Kleidungsstück mit einem dankbaren Lächeln entgegen.

„Danke. Das ist echt lieb von Euch."

„Kein Problem.", er grinste verschwörerisch. „Vater hat von solchen Dingen eher wenig Ahnung. Ich wette, er hat Euch nicht mal das Bad gezeigt."

Mein Blick war anscheinend Antwort genug, denn er ergriff meinen Arm und führte mich zur anderen Seite des Ganges, wo er eine Tür aufstieß.

„Voila!"

Er zeigte mir ein großes, relativ modern eingerichtetes Badezimmer, in dem eine riesengroße Badewanne stand.

„Hier findet Ihr alles, was Ihr braucht. Gute Nacht!"

Mit einer eleganten (und leicht tuntigen) Verbeugung verabschiedete sich Herbert und lies Daria alleine im Bad zurück.

‚Wenn der nicht schwul ist, dann weiß ich nichts mehr!', dachte sich die junge Frau grinsend als sie ihm hinterher schaute.

Nachdem sie sich schnell ein wenig frisch gemacht hatte, ging sie in ihr Zimmer zurück und besah sich Herberts Hemd. Es würde ihr vielleicht ein wenig groß sein, aber nicht allzu sehr; Herbert hatte ein gutes Augenmaß. An den Ärmeln und am Kragen befanden sich einige Reihen weicher Rüschen.

‚Hübsch,' dachte die junge Frau mit einem leicht ironischen Grinsen.

Schnell zog sie sich aus und schlüpfte in das überraschend weiche Hemd. Die Ärmel fielen bis zu ihren Fingerspitzen und das Hemd reichte ihr bis halb über die Oberschenkel hinunter, aber als Nachthemd passte es perfekt. Mit einem erschöpften Gähnen kroch sie ins Bett und war sofort eingeschlafen.


	4. Auf Dem Schloss

**4. Auf dem Schloss**

Daria gähnte und streckte sich. Das Bett war so schön weich... noch im Halbschlaf drehte sie sich um und zog die Decke über ihren Kopf. Wieviel Uhr es wohl war? Eine Hand erschien aus dem Deckenhaufen und tastete nach dem Nachtkästchen. Wo war diese verdammte Armbanduhr?

„Oh, verdammt!"

Darias Hand hatte sowohl die Uhr als auch noch irgendetwas anderes herunter gestoßen. Fluchend kroch sie unter der Decke hervor.

Momentmal! Das war eindeutig nicht ihr Zimmer in dem Hotel... auf einmal erinnerte sie sich wieder an alles was gestern Abend passiert war.

„Ach du Scheiße, ich bin auf dem Schloss!", rief sie und sprang aus dem Bett, wobei sie allerdings vergaß, dass sie noch halb in die Decke eingewickelt war. Deshalb verlor sie das Gleichgewicht und fiel der Länge nach auf den weichen Bettvorleger.

„Au."

Langsam setzte sie sich auf und rieb sich den Kopf. Na das fing ja gut an... zum Glück war niemand hier der ihren ‚eleganten' Auftritt hatte beobachten können.

Daria befand sich in einem großen und prachtvoll eingerichtetem Zimmer, neben einem großen Himmelbett mit dunkelgrünen Vorhängen und Laken, auf einem weichen schwarzen Fell. Der Rest des Bodens war komplett mit dunklen Teppichen bedeckt und die Wände waren mit ebenso dunklem Holz vertäfelt. Ein großer Schrank stand auf der anderen Zimmerseite, ebenso ein kleiner Tisch, ein Stuhl und ein bequem wirkender Sessel.

Neben dem Bett stand ein kleines Nachttischchen, von dem sie eben ihre Uhr und einen Kerzenständer heruntergeschmissen hatte.

„Ups."

Vorsichtig hob die junge Frau den Kerzenständer wieder auf und stellte ihn auf den Nachttisch zurück. Dann schaute sie auf die Uhr.

„Halb drei?!" Erstaunt starrte Daria ihre Armbanduhr an. „Oh... das ist ja sogar für meine Maßstäbe ein bisschen spät..."

Als sie aufstand und die Decke wieder aufs Bett zurückwarf, sah sie auf der anderen Seite ihr Gepäck auf dem Boden stehen. Erstaunt ging sie um das Bett herum und blickte auf ihren Koffer hinab. Ihr Rucksack stand direkt daneben. Wer hatte ihre Sachen aus dem Gasthof geholt?

Die Schwarzhaarige zuckte mit den Schultern. Als Graf hatte man bestimmt Beziehungen.

„Wenn mein Zeug schon da ist, dann will ich es auch ausnutzen."

Sie schnappte sich ihr Waschzeug und neue Kleidung und verschwand damit im Bad gegenüber.

Nachdem sie fertig war, betrachtete sie sich noch kurz in dem großen Spiegel. Sie hatte ein wenig Make-up aufgetragen: Nur ein wenig schwarzen Kajal um die Augen und einen farblosen Lippenstift. Schnell fuhr sie noch ein paar mal mit ihrer Bürste durch ihre langen schwarzen Haare.

Daria zog ihr Shirt zurecht (Aufschrift vorne: ‚Voldemort for President' – Aufschrift hinten: ‚Snape and Lucius for me!'), sammelte ihre Sachen zusammen und kehrte in ihr Zimmer zurück.

„So, und jetzt?", fragte sie in das leere Zimmer hinein. „Na, den Weg ins Kaminzimmer zurück wird' ich schon irgendwie finden..."

Daria schnappte sich – vorsichtshalber – ihren Mantel und verlies ihr Zimmer. Nun stand sie auch schon vor ihrem ersten Problem: Rechts oder links? Nach kurzem Überlegen wandte sie sich nach links und lief den Gang hinunter.

Ungefähr eine halbe Stunde später musste die junge Frau zugeben, dass sie sich hoffnungslos verlaufen hatte.

„Verdammt!"

So groß konnte das Schloss doch gar nicht sein! Mit einem Seufzer machte sie sich daran, weiter zu suchen.

Nach einigen Minuten kam sie an eine Tür die sie nach kurzem Klopfen vorsichtig öffnete.

„Hallo?... Ach du heilige Scheiße..."

Daria stand mit offenem Mund in der Tür und blickte in den großen Raum vor ihr hinein: Sie hatte die Bibliothek gefunden.

„Bücher... jede Menge Bücher...", flüstere sie ehrfurchtsvoll und ging weiter in den Raum hinein. „So viele Bücher..."

Ein Regal neben dem anderen war mit den verschiedensten Büchern gefüllt. Einige davon schienen sehr alt zu sein, es gab jedoch auch ziemlich neue Exemplare. Auf einem kleinen Tisch neben einem der Regale lag doch tatsächlich „Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince".

Daria grinste.

Die junge Frau vergaß vollkommen, dass sie ja eigentlich auf der Suche nach dem Kaminzimmer gewesen war und machte sich völlig versunken daran, die vielen Bücher durchzuschauen. Langsam, fast wie in Trance ging sie die Regale entlang und zog hin und wieder ein Buch hervor um darin zu lesen.

Im Moment hatte sie „The Picture of Dorian Gray" von Oscar Wilde in der Hand und blätterte lächelnd von einer guten Szene zur nächsten.

„Ah, ich sehe, Ihr habt meine Bibliothek bereits gefunden.", ertönte auf einmal die Stimme des Grafen hinter ihr.

Daria stieß einen leisen Überraschungsschrei aus und lies beinahe das Buch fallen – sie konnte es im allerletzten Moment noch wieder auffangen.

„Oscar Wilde. Ihr habt einen guten Geschmack, Daria.", sagte Breda lächelnd und nahm ihr das Buch ab um es wieder wegzulegen.

„Und Ihr habt eine wunderbare Bibliothek.", brachte die junge Frau hervor.

„Es freut mich, dass sie Euch gefällt."

„Ich... wollte ja eigentlich das Kaminzimmer suchen, aber..."

Breda lächelte verständnisvoll.

„Es ist sehr leicht sich in diesem Schloss zu verlaufen. Kommt, ich werde Euch den Weg ins Speisezimmer zeigen. Ihr müsst hungrig sein."

Dankbar nahm Daria den Arm entgegen den er ihr anbot und folgte ihm.

„Ja, ich habe tatsächlich Hunger... wie wär's mit einem Lageplan für Euer Schloss? Es ist ja das reinste Labyrinth!"

Breda hob amüsiert eine Augenbraue. „Ein Labyrinth?"

„Ja, aber ich mag Labyrinthe... jedenfalls wenn ich mich nicht gerade total verlaufen habe."

Im Speisezimmer stand ein großer eleganter Tisch auf dem ein reichliches Frühstück gedeckt war – jedoch nur für eine Person.

„Wollte Ihr nichts essen?", fragte Daria erstaunt.

„Ich habe bereits gegessen..."

Breda zog ihr einen Stuhl heraus und bat sie, sich zu setzten.

„Bitte bedient Euch. Ich werde solange im Kaminzimmer auf Euch warten."

Noch bevor Daria etwas sagen konnte, fügte er hinzu, „Den Gang nach rechts, dann den ersten Gang links und dort die dritte Tür rechts."

Die junge Frau lächelte. „Danke."

„Keine Ursache. Ich wünsche Euch einen guten Appetit."

Mit diesen Worten lies er sie alleine im Speisezimmer zurück.

Daria lies ihren Blick über die ganzen Speisen schweifen.

‚Das soll alles für mich sein? Davon würden ja drei Hobbits satt werden!', dachte sie und goss sich etwas Tee ein.

Nachdem sie so viel gegessen hatte, wie sie konnte, stand sie auf und sah sich um. Sie hatte keine Ahnung wo die Küche war und selbst wenn sie sie finden würde, würde sie nicht wissen, wo alles hingehört.

‚Ach egal, dann lass' ich einfach erst mal alles liegen,', beschloss sie und machte sich auf den Weg ins Kaminzimmer.

„Also, wie war das noch mal... den Gang nach rechts, dann den zweiten, nein den ersten Gang links und dort die dritte Tür rechts... oder doch links?"

Als sie die richtige Tür gefunden hatte, klopfte sie leicht an.

„Kommt herein.", ertönte die Stimme des Grafen und Daria trat ein.

„Ich hoffe, es hat Euch geschmeckt."

Der dunkelhaarige Graf saß auf dem Sofa und hielt ein Buch in den Händen.

„Ja, danke", antwortete die junge Frau und zog die Tür hinter sich zu. „Ich wusste nicht, wo ich alles hinräumen sollte..."

„Macht Euch darüber keine Gedanken.", unterbrach sie Breda. „Koukol wird sich darum kümmern."

Daria setzte sich auf den Sessel der dem Feuer am nächsten stand und legte ihren Mantel über die Lehne.

„Ich möchte mich noch einmal entschuldigen, dass ich so einfach in Eure Bibliothek..."

Eine Handbewegung des Grafen lies die Schwarzhaarige verstummen.

„Ihr müsst Euch für gar nichts entschuldigen. Wenn sich hier einer entschuldigen müsste, dann bin ich das. Ich hätte Euch den Weg ins Speisezimmer bereits gestern Abend zeigen müssen, oder wenigstens heute eher nach Euch schauen müssen. Ich hoffe, Ihr habt Euch nicht zu sehr gelangweilt heute?"

„Gelangweilt? Oh, überhaupt nicht! Euer Schloss ist wirklich beeindrucken, vor allem die Bibliothek... außerdem war ich noch gar nicht so lange wach... ich bin erst so um halb drei aufgewacht."

„Dann bin ich ja beruhigt. Ich fürchte ich bin heute auch erst sehr spät aufgestanden... ich bin es gewohnt lange aufzubleiben, man könnte sagen, ich bin ein Nachtvogel, tagsüber nicht zu gebrauchen..."

Der Graf lächelte leicht sarkastisch.

„Ja, des kenn' ich, ich komm vor Mittags auch nie aus dem Bett.", stimmte Daria ihm grinsend zu. „Meine Eltern haben mir schon gesagt, wenn ich weiterhin immer den halben Tag verschlafe, wird' ich irgendwann noch zum Vampir."

Breda hob überrascht eine Augenbraue, und ein seltsames Grinsen stahl sich über sein Gesicht.

Dann wechselte er jedoch schnell das Thema:

„Wie würde Euch ein kleiner Rundgang durch mein Schloss gefallen? Dann verlauft Ihr Euch auch nicht mehr..."

„Oh, das wär' super!", rief diese begeistert und sprang auf.

„Ihr solltet Euren Mantel lieber mitnehmen, es ist nicht überall so warm wie hier.", riet ihr Breda.

„Gute Idee."

Daria schnappte sich schnell ihren Mantel und folgte ihm dann.

Breda führte sie zuerst zum Speisezimmer zurück und zeigte ihr, wie sie von diesem leicht die Küche erreichen konnte.

„Falls Ihr Hunger habt, könnt Ihr Euch ruhig bedienen."

Der Graf führte Daria durch unzählige dunkle Gänge und zeigte ihr die verschiedensten Zimmer. Die Bibliothek kannte sie zwar bereits, aber sie hatte bei ihrem ersten Besuch nicht gesehen wie groß sie tatsächlich war.

„Das müssen unglaublich viele Bücher sein.", flüsterte sie ehrfürchtig.

„Im Laufe der Jahrhunderte sammelt sich so einiges an...", teilte ihr Breda lächelnd mit. „Ihr könnt Euch jeder Zeit Bücher zum Lesen holen, wenn Ihr wollt."

Nachdem sich die junge Frau wieder von den Bücherregalen losreißen konnte, setzten sie ihren Rundgang fort.

Außer der Bibliothek war Daria besonders von der alten Waffenkammer sehr angetan.

„Schwerter!", hauchte sie ehrfürchtig und lies ihre Hand leicht über die Klinge eines besonders schönen Exemplars gleiten.

„Seid vorsichtig, nicht dass Ihr Euch nicht schneidet.", warnte der Graf sie. „Die Waffen sind noch immer in sehr gutem Zustand und einige sind sehr scharf."

Daria sah sich sehr genau in der Waffenkammer um.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Ihr Euch so für Schwerter und andere Waffen begeistert.", sagte Breda amüsiert.

„Oh ich war schon immer von mittelalterlichen Waffen fasziniert", meinte diese lächelnd. „Besonders von Schwertern und Bögen."

Nachdem sie die Waffenkammer wieder verlassen hatten, gingen sie über den großen Innenhof des Schlosses und der Graf wies auf ein altes Eisengitter.

„Hinter diesem Gitter befindet sich der alte Schlossfriedhof. Dort sind meine Vorfahren begraben."

„Ein richtiger eigener Friedhof? Oh wow, das ist cool."

Daria ging zum Gitter hinüber und spähte hindurch. Jede Menge alte Seinsärge und Grabsteine waren teils von Efeu überwuchert und mit einer dünnen Schneeschicht bedeckt. Da es bereits dunkel war, war der ganze Friedhof in düstere Schatten getaucht.

„Habt Ihr einen Schlüssel für das Schloss hier?", fragte sie den Grafen.

„Ja, aber es ist vielleicht besser, Ihr seht Euch den Friedhof tagsüber an.", meinte Breda und deutete in Richtung Eingangstür. „Wir sind nun am Ende unseres Rundganges angekommen. Euch muss kalt sein."

Daria folgte ihm nach drinnen und ins Kaminzimmer. Unterwegs fragte sie:

„Gibt's hier eigentlich eine Gruft? Die gibt es doch in fast jedem Schloss."

Breda hielt kurz inne und ging dann weiter. Als er ihr antwortete war seine Stimme seltsam ausdruckslos.

„Es gibt hier keine Gruft. Es wurde immer nur der Friedhof draußen benutzt."

Schweigend kehrten sie ins Kaminzimmer zurück. Als Breda Daria die Tür aufhielt, sah sie, dass Herbert am Kamin saß und las.

„Hallo!", grüßte sie ihn lächelnd.

Der Silberblonde sah von seiner Lektüre auf und erwiderte ihr Lächeln.

„Hallo Daria. Ich hoffe, Ihr habt gut geschlafen?"

„Ja, danke."

Sie setzte sich auf einen der Sessel und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass Breda nicht mit ihr eingetreten war. Suchend sah sie sich um.

„Was haltet Ihr von einer Partie Schach?", fragte Herbert sie nun.

„Schach? Oh, gern. Aber ich muss Euch warnen, ich habe lange nicht mehr gespielt."

Als der Graf kurze Zeit später zurückkam, waren Herbert und Daria gerade mitten unterm Schachspielen.

„Ich habe Koukol angewiesen Euch etwas zu Essen zu bereiten.", wandte er sich an die junge Frau. „Er wird Euch sogleich etwas bringen. Wenn es Euch jedoch lieber ist, könnt Ihr auch wieder im Speisezimmer essen?"

Daria schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, hier ist es gemütlicher."

Sie betrachtete schweigend das Schachbrett.

„Läufer auf D8."

Erstaunt sah die junge Frau den Grafen an, der hinter ihr stand. Dann blickte sie wieder auf das Schachbrett und setzte dann mit einem Schulterzucken ihren Läufer auf D8.

Herbert verzog das Gesicht.

„Das ist unfair..."

„Ach kommt, Ihr gewinnt doch sowieso!", lachte Daria.

„Stimmt." Herbert grinste und schlug ihre Königin. „Übrigens ein nettes T-Shirt das Ihr da anhabt... Ihr mögt also Harry Potter?"

„Die Bücher ja, das Kind nicht..." sie grinste und drehte ihm ihren Rücken zu. „Der Spruch geht aber noch weiter."

Herbert lachte laut auf, als er das ‚Snape and Lucius for me' auf ihrem Rücken las.

„Dann steht Ihr also mehr auf die Death Eater?"

„Aber sicher doch, die sind viel interessanter als die anderen! Na ja, Sirius ist schon cool, und Lupin auch, so als Werwolf... aber die Kinder mag ich net... nur die Zwillinge, die sind cool!", sagte Daria grinsend.

„Über was, bitte, redet ihr beide?", fragte Breda nun verwirrt.

„Harry Potter! Sagt bloß nicht, Ihr kennt die Harry Potter Bücher nicht?", fragte die junge Frau entsetzt. „Dabei liegt doch der letzte Band in der Bibliothek auf dem Tisch!"

„Das ist meiner", meinte Herbert grinsend. „Ich wollte ihn ja schon dazu überreden, die Bücher zu lesen, aber er hat sich bisher immer geweigert."

„Oh, Ihr müsst sie lesen!", rief Daria nun und wandte sich dem Grafen zu. „Die Bücher sind einfach nur genial! Und die Verfilmung erst... Alan Rickman als Snape..." Sie seufzte. „Er ist einfach nur genial... wenn er mit seinen langen schwarzen Roben die Kerkergänge entlanggeht... Und die ganze Story is' einfach nur super zum Lesen, total spannend! Ich kann's kaum erwarten, bis der nächste Band rauskommt!"

Breda lächelte.

„Wenn das so ist, dann werde ich doch einmal den ersten Band lesen."

„Der erste ist teilweise noch ein bisschen langweilig, aber keine Angst, spätestens ab dem dritten, wo Lupin und Sirius dazukommen wird's richtig cool!"

„Ich habe alle Bände, Vater. Du darfst sie dir gerne ausleihen.", fügte Herbert grinsend hinzu und machte seinen letzten Zug. „Schach matt."

„Ach Mann..." Daria schmiss gespielt beleidigt ihren König um. „Beim nächsten mal schlage ich Euch!"

Herbert grinste nur und stand auf.

„Das werden wir dann ja sehen. Aber ich bin gerne bereit Euch später eine weitere Chance zu geben."

Er ging zur Tür. „Gute Nacht."

„Gute Nacht!", rief die Schwarzhaarige ihm hinterher.

„Wenn Ihr müde seid, müsst Ihr es nur sagen.", warf Breda ein. „Nicht, dass ich Euch wach halte."

„Ach was!" Daria winkte ab. „Überhaupt nicht! Nach Mitternacht fängt die Nacht doch erst richtig an!"

Der Graf lächelte und sah auf als es plötzlich an der Tür klopfte.

„Ah, Euer Essen ist hier. Koukol."

Die Tür öffnete sich und ein buckeliger Diener schob einen Servierwagen herein der reichlich mit Essen beladen war. Daria lächelte leicht unsicher.

„Danke."

Mit einem undefinierbaren Grunzen drehte sich der Buckelige wieder um und verschwand.

„Ihr müsst keine Angst vor ihm haben, er ist harmlos.", beruhigte Breda sie.

„Oh, ich habe keine Angst... ich war nur ein bisschen überrascht, das ist alles."

Der Graf lächelte und bedeutete ihr an, mit dem Essen zu beginnen.

„Wollt Ihr nichts mitessen?", fragte Daria.

„Nein, Danke. Ich werde später etwas essen..."

Die junge Frau lies es sich nicht zweimal sagen und langte zu. Schließlich waren sie vorhin durchs ganze Schloss gerannt, und so etwas machte hungrig. Als sie mit dem Essen fertig war, stand Breda auf und holte aus einer Vitrine zwei Gläser und eine Flasche Rotwein, die er nun auf dem Tisch abstellte.

„Wollt Ihr mir bei einem Glas Wein Gesellschaft leisten, Daria?", fragte er.

„Gerne," die junge Frau nickte und nahm lächelnd das Glas mit der blutroten Flüssigkeit entgegen, das er ihr hinhielt.

Der Graf hob sein Glas leicht in ihre Richtung, eine Geste die sie erwiderte, und setzte sich wieder in seinen Sessel.

Daria sippte leicht an ihrem Wein und beobachtete über den Rand ihres Glases den Mann ihr gegenüber. Irgendetwas an ihm faszinierte sie, er war so ganz anders als alle Männer die sie bisher kennengelernt hatte.


	5. Good Morning Starshine

**5. Good Morning Starshine**

Am nächsten Tag schlief Daria wieder bis in den frühen Nachmittag hinein. Sie lies sich Zeit mit dem Aufwachen und streckte sich ausführlich. Dann lag sie noch eine Zeitlang in dem weichen Bett und dachte an den gestrigen Abend. Sie hatte mit dem Grafen ein Glas Wein getrunken, und sich ein wenig mit ihm unterhalten... und dann hatte er sie zu ihrem Zimmer zurück geführt...

---

_Breda verbeugte sich leicht vor der jungen Frau und bot ihr galant seinen Arm an. Mit einem Lächeln legte Daria ihre Hand auf seinen Unterarm und lies sich von ihm den Gang entlang zu ihrem Zimmer zurück führen. _

_Der Wein war ziemlich stark gewesen und sie konnte seine Wirkung bereits etwas spüren, doch sie war nicht betrunken._

_Bredas Arm fühlte sich so angenehm unter ihrer Hand an... sie seufzte innerlich. Was war nur an diesem Mann, dass er eine solche Wirkung auf sie hatte?_

_Jetzt waren sie an ihrer Zimmertür angekommen. Daria nahm ihre Hand wiederstrebend von seinem Arm und blieb ein wenig unschlüssig stehen._

_Gerade als sie etwas sagen wollte, sah sie auf und blickte direkt in die unglaublich blauen Augen des Grafen, der sie mit einem undeutbaren Blick ansah. Es war, als ob sie in diesen Augen ertrinken würde, sie konnte nicht mehr denken und schaute nur wie gebannt in die Tiefen seiner Augen. Sie bewegte sich nicht und sie hätte schwören können, dass er sich auch nicht bewegte, und doch schienen sie sich immer näher zu kommen, bis er plötzlich mit einer abrupten Kopfbewegung den Zauber brach._

„_Gute Nacht, Daria.", sagte er mit leicht belegter Stimme. „Angenehme Träume."_

_Und damit war er auch schon verschwunden._

„_Gute Nacht... Breda", rief Daria ihm noch hinterher, doch es war bereits nichts mehr von ihm zu sehen._

_Verwirrt schüttelte sie den Kopf. Wie hatte er das gemacht? Er konnte doch nicht einfach so verschwinden..._

„_Ach, das ist bestimmt der Wein... niemand löst sich einfach so in Luft auf", sagte sie zu sich selbst und öffnete die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer._

---

Seufzend stand Daria auf und zog sich langsam an. Ihre Gedanken kreisten immer noch um die Geschehnisse des letzten Abends.

Beinahe hätte sie ihn geküsst... Daria seufzte leise und holte ein T-Shirt aus ihrem Koffer: diesmal eines mit der Aufschrift ‚The Music of the Night will never end'.

Nachdem sie sich fertig angezogen hatte, machte sie sich auf den Weg in die Küche.

„Also,... den Gang hier runter, dann links..."

Nach einigen Fehlversuchen hatte sie das Speisezimmer gefunden, in dem auch bereits der Tisch gedeckt war.

„Mm... das riecht ja lecker..."

Daria setzte sich an den Tisch und langte zu. Das Essen war einfach hervorragend.

Als sie satt war, räumte sie schnell den Tisch ab und stellte alles in der Küche ab (die sie vom Speisezimmer aus auch schnell fand).

Gesättigt wanderte sie nun ins Kaminzimmer. Dort angekommen fand sie jedoch niemanden und da sie keine große Lust hatte, herumzusitzen bis der Graf oder Herbert auftauchen würden, machte sie sich auf den Weg in die Bibliothek.

Diesmal fand sie den Weg auf Anhieb, aber sie war ja schon immer gut darin gewesen, Bücher zu finden. Andere Leute fanden in jeder Stadt sofort einen Starbucks (auch wenn sie noch nie dort gewesen waren), sie fand eben die Buchläden.

Begeistert stöberte sie durch die vielen Regale und zog schließlich eine leicht verstaubte Ausgabe von Herodot heraus.

Als Breda einige Stunden später auf der Suche nach Daria die Bibliothek betrat, fand er sie zusammengerollt in dem großen Sessel vor dem Kamin vor, in ihr Buch vertieft.

„Guten Abend.", begrüßte er sie lächelnd.

„Was? Oh, Ihr seid es. Guten Abend."

Daria lächelte und streckte sich. „Oh, ich bin ganz steif... ich hätte mich vielleicht doch bequemer hinsetzten sollen... aber bei einem guten Buch vergess' ich schon mal alles um mich herum."

„Verständlich", antwortete ihr der Graf und warf einen Blick auf das Buch das sie gelesen hatte. „Herodot? Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Ihr Euch so für die Antike interessiert."

„Oh, ich bin vielseitig", sagte Daria grinsend. „Aber die Geschichte von Leonidas und seinen 300 Spartanern ist neben der Sage von Troja meine liebste unter den ganzen antiken Sagen und Erzählungen."

„Ihr seid Euch schon bewusst, dass die Schlacht bei den Thermophylen im Vergleich zum Trojanischen Krieg wirklich stattgefunden hat?", fragte der Graf amüsiert.

„Ja, schließlich war ich schon dort und hab' auch eine Rose an dem Gedenkstein niedergelegt", antwortete Daria lachend, legte das Buch auf den kleinen Tisch neben dem Sessel und stand auf.

„Bevor wir uns in eine Diskussion über griechische Geschichtsschreibung verlieren; ich wollte Euch eigentlich fragen, ob Ihr mit mir ausreiten wollt."

„Ausreiten? Oh ja, gern!" Daria war sofort begeistert und folgte dem Grafen aus der Bibliothek hinaus.

„Ihr solltet Euch warm anziehen, meine Liebe. Es ist ziemlich kalt draußen", riet Breda ihr.

Nachdem sich Daria einen extradicken zusätzlichen Pullover übergezogen hatte – sowie einen warmen Schal, ein Stirnband und gefütterte Lederhandschuhe (alles schwarz natürlich) – warf sie sich ihren Mantel über und trat auf den Innenhof hinaus.

Draußen wartete der Graf mit zwei schwarzen Pferden auf sie. Als er sah, wie Daria total eingemummt auf ihn zukam, lächelte er leicht.

„So kalt ist es nun auch wieder nicht."

„Ha! Euch mag vielleicht nicht so leicht frieren, aber mich schon.", murmelte diese und strich dem Pferd das ihr am nächsten stand, über den Hals.

„Das ist Persephone. Sie ist ein ruhiges Tier und wird Euch keine Schwierigkeiten machen."

Daria grinste.

„Persephone? Netter Name. Wie heißt denn Euer Pferd?"  
"Hades.", erwiderte der Graf mit einem leichten Lächeln.

Darias Grinsen wurde noch breiter.

„Persephone und Hades. Und wo ist Cerberus?"

Breda lachte.

„Nein, einen Cerberus gibt es nicht. Herberts Pferd heißt Binky."

Die junge Frau starrte ihn an. „Binky?"

Der Graf zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Er kann sein Pferd nennen wie er will."

„Natürlich." Daria schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. „Binky..."

„Wollen wir?", fragte Breda und saß mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung auf.

„Gern."

Daria saß nicht ganz so geschmeidig auf – das Pferd war um einiges größer als die Haflinger auf denen sie zuletzt geritten war – und setzte sich dann im Sattel zurecht.

„Wo reiten wir denn hin?", fragte sie nun neugierig.

„Ich dachte mir, ich zeige Euch ein wenig die Umgebung.", meinte der Graf. „Natürlich nur, wenn Ihr damit einverstanden seid."

„Aber sicher doch. Wenn's darum geht in der Dunkelheit durch die Gegend zu laufen oder zu reiten bin ich sofort dabei!" Daria lachte und fügte hinzu. „Na ja, jedenfalls wenn jemand dabei ist der sich auskennt... so was wie vorgestern muss echt nicht sein..."

„Ich hatte heute leider nicht eher Zeit...", setzte Breda an, doch er wurde von der Schwarzhaarige unterbrochen.

„Macht doch nichts! Nachts ist es doch sowieso schöner, vor allem jetzt im Winter, da ist es noch richtig hell draußen."

Daria trieb ihr Pferd an und folgte dem Grafen durch das große Burgtor, dessen Gitter hochgezogen war.

Außerhalb der hohen Mauern bot sich ihr ein atmenberaubender Anblick. Rollende Hügel erstreckten sich vor ihr, bedeckt mit glitzerndem Schnee. Zu ihrer Linken befand sich in einigem Abstand der Wald der in düstere Schatten gehüllt war und hinter dem Schloss waren die dunklen Gipfel der Berge zu sehen. Alles wurde von einem fast vollen Mond in silbernes Licht getaucht und am mitternachtsschwarzen Firmament standen unzählige Sterne die wie Diamanten funkelten. Es gab hier kein künstliches Licht, sie waren weit von jeder Niederlassung entfernt und sogar das Dorf war komplett von dem gewaltigen Forst verborgen. Kur gesagt, es war der Traum einer hellen Winternacht.

„Wow." Daria sah sich ehrfürchtig um.

„Gefällt es Euch?"  
"Ja...", hauchte sie und wandte sich dem Grafen zu. „Es ist wunderschön!"

Breda lächelte leicht und bedeutete ihr, ihm zu folgen. Gemeinsam ritten sie den breiten Weg hinunter ins Tal. Dort verließen sie den Weg und ritten einen schmalen Pfad entlang. Nach einiger Zeit kamen sie zu einer großen, flachen Wiese, auf der der Schnee nicht allzu tief war.  
"Was haltet Ihr von einem kleinen Galopp?", fragte der Graf und drehte sich zu seiner Begleiterin um.

Daria gab keine Antwort, sondern preschte stattdessen los und rief ihm noch über die Schulter zurück.

„Der Letzte hat verloren!"

Mit einem Schrei trieb nun auch Breda sein Pferd an und bald rasten sie Seite an Seite über die Wiese.

Daria bückte sich näher an Persephones Hals hinunter, um schneller zu werden, doch es half nichts: Langsam aber sicher überholte der Graf sie und so sehr sie sich auch anstrengte, sie schaffte es einfach nicht, schneller zu werden.

Schließlich erreichten sie die andere Seite der Wiese, wobei Breda eindeutig mehrere Meter Vorsprung hatte.

Atemlos hielt Daria ihr Pferd an und erblickt einen zufrieden grinsenden Grafen.

„Ich habe gewonnen. Heißt das, dass ich mir jetzt etwas wünschen darf?"

„Wünschen schon...", neckte ihn Daria. „Fragt sich nur, ob es auch in Erfüllung geht."

Der Graf warf ihr einen Blick zu den sie nicht deuten konnte und wendete sein Pferd.

Die junge Frau folgte ihm und gemeinsam ritten sie wieder über die Wiese zurück. Sie nahmen jedoch nicht den gleichen Weg zum Schloss zurück, sondern folgten einem anderen Pfad, der sie schließlich wieder zu ihrem Ausgangspunkt zurück brachte.

Daria ritt durch das Schlosstor und auf den Innenhof, wo sie absaß. Der Graf tat es ihr gleich und auf seinen Ruf erschien Koukol der die Pferde in den Stall brachte.

Breda bat Daria kurz zu warten, während er sich kurz um die Pferde kümmern würde. Sie nickte und schlenderte langsam über den Burghof.

„Habt Ihr den Ausritt genossen?", ertönte auf einmal eine Stimme direkt hinter ihr.

„Ah!" Daria fuhr herum und wäre beinahe hingefallen, wenn nicht starke Arme sie in letzter Minute festgehalten hätten. „Herbert! Hat Euch keiner gesagt, dass Ihr Euch nicht so an einen ranschleichen sollt!"

„Nein.", erwiderte der Silberblonde grinsend und lies sie wieder los.

Daria stemmte die Hände auf ihre Hüften.

„Ich hätte fast einen Herzinfarkt gekriegt!"

„Aber es ist ja nichts passiert, Euer Herz schlägt ja noch..."

„Oh, das gibt Rache..." Daria sah sich um und grinste plötzlich fies.

Der Grafensohn hob fragend eine Augenbraue und sah zu wie die Frau eine Handvoll Schnee aufhob und daraus einen Schneeball formte. Dann duckte er sich, ehe sie ihn mit dem kalten Geschoss treffen konnte.

„Eine Schneeballschlacht!", rief er lachend. „Das ist eine gute Idee!"

Und schon traf ein Schneeball Daria an der Schulter.

„Na warte, ich krieg' Euch schon noch!"

Mit diesem Versprechen machte sie sich daran, Herbert hinterher zu jagen und ihn mit Schneebällen zu bombardieren. In kürzester Zeit war eine wüste Schlacht im Gange und der Schnee flog nur so durch den Innenhof.

Breda trat aus dem Stall heraus um seinen Sohn und Daria dabei zu beobachten, wie sie miteinander im Schnee herumrollten und versuchten sich gegenseitig Schnee in den Ausschnitt zu stopfen. Er schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf.

Währendessen hatte Herbert sein Ziel erreicht und Darias Kreischen hallte durch den Innenhof als sie aufsprang und versuchte den Schnee wieder loszuwerden. Der Grafensohn blieb im Schnee liegen und hielt sich vor Lachen die Seiten.

„Das war gemein!", rief die junge Frau und lies eine große Handvoll Schnee auf den am Boden liegenden fallen.

„Hey!" Herbert sprang auf und wollte sich schon auf sie stürzen, da sah er, dass sie beobachtet wurden und er hielt in seiner Bewegung inne.

Daria hatte noch nichts bemerkt und schmiss einen Schneeball nach Herbert, der sich jedoch nicht dort befand, wo sie angenommen hatte. Stattdessen flog der Schneeball an ihm vorbei und auf den Grafen zu, der gerade auf die Beiden zukam. Er traf Breda mitten auf die Brust.

Herbert hielt erschrocken die Luft an. Noch nie hatte es jemand gewagt seinen Vater mit einem Schneeball zu bewerfen – wenn auch unabsichtlich.

Daria hatte nun auch bemerkt, dass etwas nicht stimmte und erstarrte. Breda stand ihr direkt gegenüber und sie konnte noch Schnee dort sehen, wo ihr Geschoss ihn getroffen hatte.

‚Ups.' Die Schwarzhaarige machte unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück als der Graf mit einem furchterregenden Gesichtsausdruck langsam auf sie zukam. Vielleicht war sie nun ein wenig zu weit gegangen...

Als er so auf sie zukam, mit diesem Ausdruck in seinen Augen, als wollte er sie zerreißen, bekam sie es doch ein wenig mit der Angst zu tun...

Mit einem Satz war er bei ihr und hob sie mühelos hoch. Daria stieß einen kleinen Schrei aus, doch er wirbelte sie nur herum und warf sie in eine der tiefen Schneewehen an der Mauer.

„Ugh!"

Daria kämpfte sich aus dem Schnee und blickte in ein Paar eisblaue Augen die amüsiert funkelten.

„Eine Schneeballschlacht, meine Liebe? Seid Ihr dafür nicht ein wenig zu alt?"

Erleichtert, dass der furchteinflößende Gesichtsausdruck von vorhin wieder verschwunden war, grinste sie und rappelte sich auf.

„Für so etwas ist man nie zu alt." Vielleicht hatte sie sich dieses Glitzern in seinen Augen auch nur eingebildet...

Herbert hatte sich mittlerweile wieder entspannt und half ihr nun sich den Schnee abzuklopfen.

„Wie wäre es, wenn wir uns bei einem Glas Wein im Kaminzimmer wieder aufwärmen?", schlug er vor, worauf Daria dankbar nickte.

Nachdem sie das Kaminzimmer erreicht hatten, entledigte sich Daria dankbar ihres mittlerweile patschnassen Mantels.

„Danke." Der Graf reichte ihr ein Glas blutroten Weines und toastete ihr zu.

Sie erwiderte die Geste und trank langsam einen Schluck. In ihrem Kopf spielten die Gedanken nur so verrückt, aber sie versuchte sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie sehr sie innerlich aufgewühlt war.

Der Graf beobachtete sie mit einem undeutbaren Gesichtsausdruck und sagte schließlich:

„Ihr seht müde aus. Vielleicht solltet Ihr Euch heute etwas eher schlafen legen. Nicht, dass Ihr morgen Abend auf dem Ball einschlaft."

Der Ball! Den hatte sie ja ganz vergessen! Sie nickte und stand auf.

„Ja, ich bin tatsächlich ziemlich müde. Gute Nacht."

Dann verlies sie so schnell es ging das Kaminzimmer und eilte in ihr Schlafzimmer; dabei entging ihr der kalkulierende Blick den ihr der Graf hinterher warf.


	6. Always Look On The Bright Side Of Death

**6. Always Look On The Bright Side Of Death**

In ihrem Zimmer angekommen, lies sich Daria aufs Bett fallen und starrte die Decke an.  
‚Was zum Teufel war da vorhin passiert?'  
Als der Graf im Hof auf sie zu gekommen war, hatte sie das Gefühl gehabt, sie sollte lieber fliehen, solange sie noch konnte. Er hatte wie ein Raubtier gewirkt, dass sich seiner Beute näherte – und sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie die Beute gewesen wäre.  
Außerdem hätte sie schwören können, dass sie für einen Moment Fangzähne aufblitzen gesehen hatte.  
„Blödsinn! Niemand hat Fangzähne!", versuchte sie sich zu beruhigen.  
Doch so sehr sie es sich auch einredete, sie konnte nicht leugnen was sie gesehen hatte.  
‚Und was ist mit der Tatsache, dass du ihn nie tagsüber gesehen hast?', fragte eine kleine Stimme in Darias Kopf.  
Es stimmte... sie hatte ihn tatsächlich immer nur nach Sonnenuntergang gesehen... aber es war schließlich Winter, da wurde es früh dunkel.  
Aber sogar der Ausritt hatte im Dunkeln stattgefunden... und sie hatte ihn nie etwas essen sehen... seine Hand was immer so kalt... und er war so bleich...  
Blödsinn!  
Daria schüttelte den Kopf. Das war unmöglich, es konnte nicht sein! Vampire existierten nicht!  
‚Wirklich?', flüsterte diese nervige kleine Stimme in ihrem Kopf. ‚Bist du dir da sicher?'  
Natürlich gab es keine Vampire! Das hatte sie nun davon, dass sie so viele Horrorfilme angesehen und so viele Bücher über Vampire und ähnliches gelesen hatte!  
‚Alles nur Fiktion!', versuchte sie sich einzureden.  
Doch so einfach ließen sich ihre Gedanken nicht beruhigen. Daria sprang von ihrem Bett wieder herunter und schritt ungeduldig durch das Zimmer. In Gedanken spielte sie immer wieder verschiedene Szenen der letzten Tage – oder besser gesagt: Nächte – ab:

_„Die hängen sogar überall Knoblauch auf, wie in einem schlechten Dracula-Film! Es hätte wirklich nur noch gefehlt, dass sie silberne Kreuze, Weihwasser oder Silberkugeln verteilen!" Er hob eine Augenbraue leicht. „Vielleicht solltet Ihr dies nicht so leicht nehmen. An solchen alten Geschichten mag oft mehr Wahres daran sein, als man glauben will."_

_Im Speisezimmer stand ein großer eleganter Tisch auf dem ein reichliches Frühstück gedeckt war – jedoch nur für eine Person._  
_„Wollte Ihr nichts essen?", fragte Daria erstaunt._  
_„Ich habe bereits gegessen..."_

_Ich fürchte ich bin heute auch erst sehr spät aufgestanden... ich bin es gewohnt lange aufzubleiben, man könnte sagen, ich bin ein Nachtvogel, tagsüber nicht zu gebrauchen..." _  
_Der Graf lächelte leicht sarkastisch._  
_„Ja, des kenn' ich, ich komm' vor Mittags auch nie aus dem Bett", stimmte Daria ihm grinsend zu. „Meine Eltern haben mir schon gesagt, wenn ich weiterhin immer den halben Tag verschlafe, wird' ich irgendwann noch zum Vampir."_  
_Breda hob überrascht eine Augenbraue, und ein seltsames Grinsen stahl sich über sein Gesicht._

_„Das müssen unglaublich viele Bücher sein", flüsterte sie ehrfürchtig._  
_„Im Laufe der Jahrhunderte sammelt sich so einiges an..."_

_„Aber es ist vielleicht besser, Ihr seht Euch den Friedhof tagsüber an", meinte Breda._

Und dann war da noch der beinahe-Kuss gestern Nacht gewesen... es war beinahe so gewesen, als ob er sie hypnotisiert hatte... und dann war er so schnell verschwunden...  
Und natürlich der Vorfall heute Nacht... dieser Ausdruck in seinen Augen...  
Daria lies sich wieder auf das Bett fallen.  
Aber es konnte doch einfach nicht sein! Vampire gab es nicht!  
Nur, wie sollte sie sich sonst all dies erklären? Zufall? Dafür waren es eindeutig zu viele ‚Zufälle' – nein, dass konnte nicht alles nur Zufall sein.  
Aber was dann? Und sie war sich sicher, dass sie Fangzähne gesehen hatte!  
„Verdammt!"  
Frustriert schlug sie auf ihr Kopfkissen ein. Konnte es wirklich sein dass der Graf ein Vampir war? Konnten die alten Legenden tatsächlich wahr sein?

Was, wenn es stimmte? Was, wenn er ein Vampir war? Ja, was dann?  
Wenn sie vor einer Woche jemand gefragt hätte, was sie tun würde, wenn sie einen echten Vampir treffen würde, wäre sie sofort hellauf begeistert gewesen von der Aussicht.  
Erst vor zwei Wochen hatte sie sich mit einer Freundin ‚Dracula 2000' angesehen – mit Gerard Butler als Dracula. Damals wunderte sie sich wie Mary vor Dracula davonlaufen konnte – schließlich war er doch so ein verdammt gutaussehender Typ... diese Augen! Sie hatte ihrer Freundin noch lachend erzählt, dass sie sich von diesem Vampir jederzeit beißen lassen würde.  
Aber jetzt... jetzt war sie sich da nicht mehr so sicher. Jetzt konnte sie eher verstehen, warum Mary vor Dracula davonlaufen wollte... vorhin auf dem Hof wäre sie auch am liebsten davongelaufen. Sie wusste nicht, was sie davon abgehalten hatte, aber sie hatte sich kaum bewegen können.  
Falls ihre Vermutung wirklich richtig war – und Daria wusste nicht, welche Erklärung es sonst geben könnte – dann befand sie sich im Schloss eines richtigen Vampirs...  
„Schon ironisch... vor noch gar nicht so langer Zeit hätte ich alles darum gegeben einen Vampir zu treffen... wie zum Beispiel Lestat oder Jean-Claude oder Dracula... und jetzt?", fragte sie leise in den Raum hinein.  
Ja, was jetzt? Sollte sie fliehen? Sollte sie bleiben?  
Daria warf einen prüfenden Blick aus dem Fenster: Es war noch dunkel. Ein Blick auf ihre Uhr zeigte ihr, dass es kurz nach halb vier war. Sie seufzte. Es wäre wahrscheinlich das Beste, wenn sie sich ein wenig hinlegen würde. Es wäre sowieso nicht besonders intelligent zu fliehen zu versuchen, solange es noch dunkel war... wenn, dann musste sie auf den Anbruch des Tages warten.  
Außerdem war sie doch ziemlich fertig. Also stellte sie ihr Handy auf zehn Uhr vormittags, zog sich ihr Nachthemd an und kletterte wieder in das Bett.

Nachdem Daria sich noch mindestens eine Stunde unruhig herumgewälzt hatte, war sie endlich eingeschlafen.  
Am nächsten Morgen riss sie das Klingeln ihres Handyweckers aus dem Schlaf.  
„Was!?"  
Verschlafen kroch sie halb aus dem Bett und blickte ungläubig auf den Display.  
„Zehn Uhr? Wieso ist dieser verdammte Wecker auf zehn Uhr gestellt?"  
Mit einem Schlag fiel ihr alles wieder ein, was sich gestern Nacht ereignet hatte – und der Schluss zu dem sie gekommen war.  
„Ach du Scheiße..."  
Plötzlich hellwach sprang sie auf und wollte ins Bad hinübereilen als sie erstaunt stehen blieb.  
Auf dem Sessel neben der Tür lag ein rotes Kleid. Und nicht nur irgendein Kleid, nein, ein wunderschönes, langes, tiefrotes Ballkleid aus den erlesensten Stoffen.  
„Was zum...?"  
Langsam näherte sich Daria dem Kleid. Das war doch gestern noch nicht dagewesen?  
Auf dem Kleid lag ein Briefumschlag der an sie adressiert war. Mit leicht zitternden Händen nahm sie diesen, öffnete ihn und zog den Brief darin heraus:

_Meine liebe Daria,_

_Es tut mir leid, falls mein Benehmen Euch gestern Abend in irgendeiner Art und Weise verschreckt hat. Ich kann Euch versichern, dies war nicht meine Absicht. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass Ihr meine Entschuldigung annehmt._  
_Das Kleid ist für Euch. Falls Ihr noch immer an dem Ball heute Nacht teilnehmen wollt, würde es mich freuen, wenn Ihr es tragen würdet._

_Hochachtungsvoll,_  
_Breda von Krolock_

Fassungslos starrte Daria auf den Brief. Er musste ihn und das Kleid gestern Nacht in ihr Zimmer gelegt haben nachdem sie eingeschlafen war.  
Er musste in ihrem Zimmer gewesen sein, als sie geschlafen hatte! Als ihr die volle Tragweite dessen aufging, sank sie vor dem Sessel auf die Knie. Er war hier gewesen, er hätte sie beißen können!  
‚Aber er hat es nicht.', flüsterte eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf.  
„Er hat es nicht...", sagte Daria leise und starrte vor sich hin. „Er hat es nicht..."  
Was hieß das nun für sie? Er hatte jede Chance gehabt, sie zu beißen... nicht nur heute Nacht, auch zuvor schon... vorgestern Abend als er sie beinahe geküsste hatte und auch sonst immer wieder...  
Er hätte sie jederzeit beißen können, er war viel stärker als sie, auch ohne irgendwelche übermenschliche Kraft, sie hätte sich nicht wehren können, wenn er es wirklich darauf angelegt hätte.  
Warum hatte er es dann nicht getan? Wenn alles was er von ihr wollte, ihr Blut war, warum hatte er sie dann nicht schon an jenem ersten Abend gebissen?  
Ja, warum?

Daria umschlang ihre Knie mit den Armen und starrte blind vor sich hin.  
Was sollte sie nun tun? Sollte sie fliehen? Sollte sie bleiben?  
„Ach verdammt! Warum ist immer alles so kompliziert?", rief sie und schleuderte den nächstbesten Gegenstand – einen Kerzenständer – quer durchs Zimmer.  
Sie seufzte und stand langsam auf. Ihr Blick fiel auf das Kleid, das der Graf für sie hinterlegt hatte und sie hob es vorsichtig hoch.  
Es war wunderschön – einfach nur ein Traum.  
‚Es muss verdammt teuer gewesen sein', dachte sie als sie es genauer ansah.  
Dann konnte sie der Versuchung nicht wiederstehen und probierte es an. Zuerst hatte sie einige Schwierigkeiten, das dazugehörenden Korsett zu schnüren, doch da es nicht das erste mal war, dass sie ein solches Kleidungsstück trug, gelang es ihr nach einiger Zeit. Vorsichtig zog sie nun das Kleid darüber und schnürte es so gut es ging zu. Es saß hervorragend – wenn man davon absah, dass das Korsett ein wenig eng war, aber wer braucht schon Luft? Besonders dann, wenn das beengende Kleidungsstück ein solches Ergebnis aufbrachte. Daria besah sich von allen Seiten in dem großen Spiegel.  
„Wow."  
Sachte strich sie mit ihrer Hand über das Kleid. Es fühlte sich so schön weich an... sie seufzte.  
Sie wusste noch immer nicht, ob sie fliehen sollte oder nicht.

Nachdem sie sich wieder ihre eigenen Klamotten angezogen hatte, setzte sich Daria aufs Bett und versuchte zu einer Entscheidung zu kommen.  
‚Wenn ich mich nicht bald entscheide, ist es dunkel und dann werde ich keine Gelegenheit mehr haben zu fliehen', schoss es ihr durch den Kopf.  
Doch wollte sie das überhaupt? Wollte sie überhaupt fliehen?  
„Nein...", flüsterte sie leise als ihr langsam die Erkenntnis kam, dass sie tatsächlich nicht fliehen wollte... sie wollte nicht weg von hier.  
Sie wollte nicht weg von _ihm_.


	7. Midnight, Hearts Collide

**7. Midnight, Hearts Collide**

Bald würde die Sonne untergehen. Daria ging nervös in ihrem Zimmer auf und ab und warf immer wieder einen Blick nach draußen. Bald würde es dunkel werden...

Als sie sich vor einigen Stunden entschieden hatte, zu bleiben, war alles noch so viel einfacher gewesen... aber jetzt, wo sie dem Grafen bald gegenüber stehen würde, bekam sie es doch wieder ein wenig mit der Angst zu tun.

Wie sollte sie sich nun ihm gegenüber verhalten? Wie würde er reagieren?

„Mist!"

Daria lies sich auf ihr Bett fallen.

„Ganz ruhig... nur keine Panik", sprach sie sich Mut zu. „Schließlich wolltest du doch immer mal einen Vampir treffen... so viel zum Thema: Sei vorsichtig mit dem was du dir wünscht..."

Nun war die Sonne komplett verschwunden... und dann hörte sie auch schon ein leises Klopfen an ihrer Zimmertür.

„Daria?", fragte der Graf mit weicher Stimme. „Seid Ihr noch da?"

Auf einmal fühlte sie wie eine seltsame Ruhe von ihr Besitz ergriff.

„Ja, ich bin noch da."

Langsam öffnete sich die Tür und Breda stand vor der jungen Frau die ihn mit einem unleserlichen Gesichtsausdruck anschaute.

„Daria..."

Sie war überrascht, Erleichterung im Gesicht des sonst so beherrschten Grafen zu sehen. Als ob erwartet hatte, ein leeres Zimmer vorzufinden...

„Seid Ihr ein Vampir?", fragte sie dann, bevor sie die Chance hatte, es sich noch einmal anders zu überlegen.

Breda erstarrte und stand absolut still, so still, dass er nicht einmal atmete.

„Seid Ihr ein Vampir?", wiederholte Daria ihre Frage.

Der Graf seufzte leise und suchte dann ihre Augen. Wieder hatte sie das Gefühl in den Tiefen seiner eisblauen Augen zu ertrinken.

„Ja.", sagte er einfach. Nichts weiter – nur ‚Ja'.

Eine Zeitlang sagte keiner der beiden etwas, sie sahen sich nur unentwegt in die Augen. Dann schien auf einmal eine Veränderung durch den Grafen zu gehen.

Er unterbrach den Augenkontakt und machte einen Schritt zurück. Sein Kopf sank langsam nach unten und als er sprach war seine Stimme flach und emotionslos.

„Ich werde Koukol anweisen, Euch zurück zum Gasthof zu bringen."

Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und ging mit schleppenden Schritten den Gang hinunter.

„Wartet!", rief Daria bevor er allzu weit kommen konnte.

Sie hatte ebenfalls ihr Zimmer verlassen und stand nun auf dem Gang, nur wenige Meter von ihm entfernt. Erstaunt drehte sich Breda zu ihr um und sah sie fragend an. Hoffnung blitzte in seinen Augen auf.

„Ich will nicht ins Gasthaus zurück.", sagte sie mit fester Stimme.

Ungläubig starrte er sie an.

„Ihr wollt nicht...?"

„Nein." Daria ging langsam auf ihn zu. „Nein, ich will nicht zurück."

Sie blieb vor ihm stehen und lächelte leicht.

„Schließlich hatte ich den ganzen Tag Zeit, es mir zu überlegen."

„Das heißt... Ihr wollt bleiben? Obwohl Ihr wisst, was ich bin?" Der Graf konnte es gar nicht fassen.

Die junge Frau nickte nur leicht.

„Warum?"

„Ich... ich weiß nicht... ich weiß nur, dass ich nicht fliehen will... dass ich nicht weg will von hier... von Euch."

Erstaunt sah Breda die junge Frau vor ihm an. Sie wusste was er war – und hatte doch keine Angst vor ihm! Ein Lächeln stahl sich über sein Gesicht.

„Wenn das so ist... dann erlaubt mir, Euch ins Speisezimmer zu begleiten."

Daria nickte und legte ihre Hand leicht auf seinen dargebotenen Unterarm.

Als sie so an seiner Seite herging, fiel ihr auf, wie geschmeidig sein Gang war. Es schien unmöglich zu sein, sich so zu bewegen... doch er war ja kein Mensch... er war ein Vampir.

Ein richtiger Vampir! Daria musste grinsen. Wer brauchte schon Dracula, wenn er Breda haben konnte?

Mit einer leichten Verbeugung öffnete der Graf die Tür zum Speisezimmer und bedeutete ihr, einzutreten.

„Ich wünsche Euch einen guten Appetit, Daria. Wenn Ihr fertig seid, lasst einfach alles stehen und kommt ins Kaminzimmer."

„In Ordnung."

Daria nickte und trat ein. Auf dem großen Tisch war ein wahres Festmahl aufgedeckt.

Sie wusste gar nicht, was sie zuerst probieren sollte! Also entschied sie sich, ein Gericht nach dem anderen durchzuprobieren.

„Nur nicht zu viel auf einmal... du willst ja hernach das Korsett noch zukriegen..."

Während sie eine Köstlichkeit nach der anderen kostete, kam sie nicht umhin, sich zu wundern, ob dies nicht vielleicht ihre letzte richtige Mahlzeit wäre... Morgen um diese Zeit könnte sie bereits tot, oder besser gesagt, ein Vampir sein...

Seltsamerweise hatte sie bei diesem Gedanken keinerlei Angst.

‚Wie Blut wohl schmeckt?', wunderte sie sich mit einem schiefen Grinsen.

Nachdem sie genug gegessen hatte, stand sie auf und machte sich auf den Weg ins Kaminzimmer. Je näher sie dem Raum kam, desto unsicherer wurde sie. Hatte sie wirklich die richtige Entscheidung getroffen? Als sie die Hand ausstreckte, um die Tür zu öffnen, bemerkte sie zu ihrem Überraschen, dass sie leicht zitterte. Daria atmete tief durch und öffnete entschlossen die Tür.

Breda drehte sich mit einem leichten Lächeln um und als sie ihn sah, verschwanden sämtliche Zweifel die Daria gehabt hatte, sofort. Sie erwiderte sein Lächeln und betrat das Zimmer. Ja, sie hatte die richtige Entscheidung getroffen.

„Ich hoffe, es hat Euch geschmeckt?", fragte der Graf höflich.

„Ja." Daria lächelte und lies sich auf ein Zeichen von ihm auf dem großen Sofa vor dem Kamin nieder.

„Wein?", fragte Breda und bot Daria ein Glas an, das sie entgegen nahm.

Sie nickte und sah stumm zu, wie er die blutrote Flüssigkeit einschenkte.

Der Graf lies sich schräg gegenüber von ihr in einem Sessel nieder und starrte eine Weile sein Weinglas an. Sein Gesichtsaudruck war unleserlich und er wirkte tief in Gedanken versunken. Schließlich schien er zu einem Entschluss gekommen zu sein und blickte Daria direkt an.

„Ich nehme an, Ihr habt die eine oder andere Frage an mich."

Bei diesen Worten musste die junge Frau grinsen.

„Ja, sicher doch. Wann hat man denn schon so eine Gelegenheit? Könnt ihr Euch wirklich in eine Fledermaus verwandeln?"

Erstaunt sah Breda sie an, dann huschte ein leichtes Lächeln über sein Gesicht.

„Ja."

Daria starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an.

„Oh, wow."

Die Mundwinkel des Grafen zuckten, doch er schaffte es, ein Lächeln zu unterdrücken.

„Tut mir leid, ich konnte mich einfach nicht zurückhalten", Daria grinste. „Aber ich weiß, was Ihr gemeint habt... wie geht es jetzt weiter?"

„Das hängt von Euch ab. Der Ball findet in etwa zwei Stunden statt. Es würde mich freuen, wenn Ihr mit mir dort erscheinen werdet. Ich verspreche Euch, es wird Euch nichts geschehen."  
Breda konnte nicht verhindern, dass in seiner Stimme die Hoffnung mitschwang, sie möge ja sagen.

„Natürlich werde ich Euch auf den Ball begleiten! Aber zwei Stunden? Ich muss mich fertig machen!"

Daria sprang auf und rannte auf den Gang hinaus.

„Ich werde Euch abholen, wenn es soweit ist.", rief ihr der Vampir noch hinterher und schüttelte dann leicht den Kopf. Sie überraschte ihn wirklich immer wieder!

In ihrem Zimmer wühlte Daria durch ihren Koffer. Sie musste erst noch baden, ihre Haare waschen – die mussten ja auch noch trocken werden! Ob es hier wohl einen Föhn gab?

Schnell suchte sie Handtücher, Shampoo, Duschgel, und was sie sonst noch zum Baden brauchte zusammen und trug alles ins Bad hinüber. Dann folgten ihre gesamten Schminksachen, sowie Unterwäsche und eine schwarze Strumpfhose.

Plötzlich fiel ihr ein, dass sie keine passenden Schuhe zu dem Kleid hatte!

‚Oh, verdammt! Na, die schwarzen Sandalen werden wohl gehen müssen...'

Doch als sie auch das Kleid hochhob um es ins Bad hinüber zu tragen, sah sie ein paar wunderschöne rote Stiefel unter den Stuhl stehen. Sie hatten genau den gleichen Farbton wie das Kleid!

Begeistert holte Daria die Schuhe hervor und probierte sie an: sie passten hervorragend!

‚Problem gelöst!", dachte sie erleichtert und nahm auch die Stiefel mit hinüber.

Im Bad lies sie ihren Blick über das angesammelte Chaos schweifen.

„So, ich glaub', ich hab' alles. Dann kann's ja losgeh'n!"

Daria lies sich ein Bad ein und während sie darauf wartete dass die Wanne voll wurde, suchte sie sich die Schminke zusammen, die sie später brauchen würde. Zum Glück hatte sie einen Lippenstift, der zu der Farbe des Kleides passte!

Nach dem Baden wusch sie sich noch die Haare und wickelte sich dann ein Handtuch um den Kopf. So... erst mal anziehen. Das Korsett bereitete ihr zwar ein paar Schwierigkeiten, aber auf den zweiten Anlauf klappte es. Dann kam das Kleid. Ganz vorsichtig zog sie es an und strich den Rock glatt.

Dieses Kleid war einfach ein Traum! Die Schuhe würde sie erst später anziehen, jetzt kam erst einmal die Schminke. Zuerst ein helles Puder, dann ein schwarz-grauer Lidschatten und ein schwarzer Kajal. Das Ganze wurde durch einen blutroten Lippenstift vervollständigt. Perfekt!

Nun waren die Haare dran. Vorsichtig entfernte Daria das Handtuch wieder und bürstete ihre Haare erst einmal durch. Sie waren noch etwas feucht. Wie viel Zeit hatte sie noch?

Ein Föhn! So einen brauchte sie jetzt. Moment... sie hatte doch einen in ihrem Koffer!

Schnell riss sie die Türe auf und stürmte in ihr Zimmer, wo sie den Koffer durchwühlte. Da! Ganz unten, wo denn sonst.

„Ha!"

Triumphierend zog sie den Föhn aus dem Koffer und eilte wieder ins Bad hinüber. So... jetzt noch schnell Lockenwickler in die Haare... und dann föhnen! Sobald ihre Haare trocken waren, entfernte sie die Lockenwickler wieder und kämmte sie ganz vorsichtig einmal durch. Dann suchte sie sich einige schwarze Haarnadeln aus ihrer Schminktasche und steckte sich die Haare nach hinten, so dass sie ihr aus dem Gesicht waren und in schönen Locken auf den Rücken hinunter fielen. Nun nur noch etwas Haarspray... perfekt! Fertig!

„Daria?"

Der Graf klopfte leicht an die Badezimmertür.

„Seid Ihr fertig?"

„Ja, ich komme gleich!"

Schnell schlüpfte Daria in die Schuhe und warf noch einen letzten prüfenden Blick auf den Spiegel bevor sie auf den Gang hinaus trat.

Sie war so schnell aus der Türe getreten, dass sie Breda beinahe umrannte. Daria blieb abrupt stehen und sah auf. Er stand direkt vor ihr und für einen Augenblick hatte sie wieder das Gefühl, dass er sie am liebsten verschlingen würde, doch dann schien er sich wieder unter Kontrolle zu haben. Seine Augen, die gerade noch gefährlich dunkel geleuchtet hatten, wurden wieder heller und er verbeugte sich höflich vor ihr.

Ihr seid wunderschön, Sternkind", sagte der Graf leise und bot ihr mit einer eleganten Verbeugung den Arm dar.

„Danke." Daria lächelte und legte ihre Hand auf seinen Arm.

Der Graf führte sie durch einige Gänge, bis sie vor einer großen zweiflügligen Tür stehen blieben.

„Hinter dieser Tür befindet sich der Ballsaal. Seid Ihr Euch sicher, dass Ihr mitkommen wollt?", fragte er die junge Frau neben sich noch einmal.

Daria nickte entschlossen.

„Ja."

Breda gab Koukol, der sich bis jetzt im Schatten aufgehalten hatte, ein Zeichen die Tür zu öffnen. Mit einem leichten Knarren schwangen die beiden Flügel nach innen auf.

Daria stockte der Atmen als sie den Ballsaal sah. Sie hatte ihn davor ja schon einmal gesehen, aber jetzt... wow.

Überall waren Kerzen angezündet und an den Wänden hingen schwarze Seidenvorhänge. Um die Kerzenständer waren blutrote Rosen gewickelt. Rosen befanden sich auch an den großen Kerzenleuchtern die von der Decke hingen. Es sah einfach nur... unglaublich aus.

Als Breda mit ihr am Arm den Raum betrat, wurden die Gäste, die sich im Saal befanden auf einmal totenstill.

Daria war ihr seltsames Starren etwas unangenehm. Sie kam sich vor wie eine Maus, die in einen Raum voller Katzen kam...

‚Das sind wahrscheinlich auch alles Vampire...', dachte sie. ‚Aber Breda hat mir versprochen, dass mir nichts passieren würde...'

Daria verstärkte ihren Griff um Bredas Arm und lächelte leicht gezwungen.

Unter den anwesenden Vampiren entdeckte sie nun ein bekanntes Gesicht: Herbert! Der Silberhaarige zwinkerte ihr grinsend zu, was ihm ein leichtes Lächeln einbrachte.

Arm in Arm schritten Daria und der Graf durch die Menge der versammelten Vampire, die sich vor ihnen teilte, bis sie die Mitte des Saals erreichten.

Dann setzte plötzlich Musik ein und Breda forderte Daria mit einer Verbeugung zum Tanz auf. Lächelnd ergriff sie seine Hand und lies sich von ihm führen. Seine Hand auf ihrer Taille fühlte sich so wunderbar an! Sanft zog Breda sie an sich. Sie hob ihren Kopf etwas und blickte ihm direkt in die Augen.

Seine Augen hielten die ihren gefangen, und Daria war erstaunt, dass sie darin soviel Zärtlichkeit sah.

‚Wenn dieser Moment doch nie enden würde!', dachte sie glücklich als sie mit ihm über die Tanzfläche schwebte.

Schneller und schneller ging die Musik und schneller und schneller tanzten sie. Daria war so glücklich wie noch nie.

Die Musik endete in einem Crescendo und Daria blieb atemlos stehen. Breda hob sachte ihren Kopf an und blickte ihr tief in die Augen. Sie konnte die Frage in den eisblauen Tiefen lesen. Eine Frage von der sie wusste, dass sie kommen würde.

„Ja...", flüsterte sie und lächelte dann.

„Ja.", wiederholte sie ihre Antwort etwas lauter.

Der Graf lächelte nun ebenfalls und entblößte dabei ein paar spitze Fangzähne. Dann senkte er langsam seinen Kopf und berührte ihre Lippen mit den Seinen.

Seine Lippen waren weich, seidig weich und angenehm kühl. Daria schloss die Augen und gab sich ihm ganz hin. Es war, als ob sie von innen von einem Feuer verzehrt würde und nur er konnte ihr Linderung verschaffen. Alles andere war unwichtig, das einzige was nun noch zählte war der Mann der sie in seinen Armen hielt und sie leidenschaftlich küsste.

Nun wanderten seine Lippen langsam zu ihrem Hals hinunter. Mit einem leisen Seufzen lies Daria den Kopf in den Nacken fallen und hielt sich an seinen Schultern fest.

Sachte fuhr Breda mit seinen Zähnen über die empfindliche Haut an ihrer Kehle. Dann durchfuhr sie ein kurzer Schmerz als er plötzlich zubiss.

Doch so schnell er gekommen war, verschwand der Schmerz auch schon wieder und wurde von einer Welle der Ekstase abgelöst. Mit einem atemlosen Stöhnen klammerte sich Daria an dem Grafen fest und versank immer tiefer im Strudel der Leidenschaft.

Dann wurde alles schwarz.


	8. On The Wings Of The Night

**8. On The Wings Of The Night**

Bredas starke Arme verhinderten, dass Darias lebloser Körper zu Boden fiel. Sanft hob er sie hoch und trug sie aus dem Ballsaal hinaus und ins Kaminzimmer.  
Sie hatte viel zu viel Blut verloren... er hatte nie so viel trinken wollen, doch die Gier hatte ihn einfach übermannt...  
Besorgt blickte er auf ihr blasses Gesicht. Sie hatte keinerlei Angst vor ihm gehabt, als er seine Zähne in ihren Hals schlug... sie hatte ihm vertraut.  
Und er hatte dieses Vertrauen sträflich missbraucht, er hatte viel mehr genommen, als er vorgehabt hatte... er konnte nur hoffen, dass es nicht zu viel war...  
Er hatte ihr versprochen, dass ihr nichts passieren würde, und noch in der selben Nacht hatte er dieses Versprechen auch schon wieder gebrochen.  
Behutsam legte er sie auf das Sofa im Kaminzimmer nieder und strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Als er sie reglos dort liegen sah, so völlig hilflos, wallten längst vergessen geglaubte Gefühle in ihm auf... 

--- 

„Breda...?"  
Daria tauchte langsam aus dem Strudel der Bewusstlosigkeit auf. Vorsichtig blinzelte sie. Das Licht schien auf einmal so grell...  
„Daria..."  
Kalte Hände ergriffen die ihre und sie konnte eine verschwommene Gestalt ausmachen, die sich über sie beugte. Was zum Teufel war passiert? Wieso war sie so... so... schwach?  
Ach ja... er hatte sie gebissen...  
Etwas kaltes wurde ihr an die Lippen gehalten.  
„Hier, trinkt."  
Daria tat wie ihr geheißen und musste feststellen, dass sie extrem durstig war. Das kühle Wasser war genau das, was sie jetzt brauchte!  
Nun fühlte sie sich auch schon etwas besser und konnte auch wieder richtig sehen.  
„Was..."  
Bevor sie die Frage noch ganz aussprechen konnte, unterbrach sie der Graf.  
„Ihr seid ohnmächtig geworden und ich habe Euch ins Kaminzimmer gebracht. Es tut mir leid, Daria, ich hätte mich besser beherrschen sollen..."  
„Oh..." Darias Hand wanderte automatisch zu ihrem Hals, an dem sie zwei Bisslöcher fühlen konnte.  
„Das macht doch nichts, schließlich lebe ich ja noch...?"  
Breda nickte.  
„Na, dann! Schließlich habe ich Euch ja erlaubt mich zu beißen", fügte sie grinsend hinzu.  
„Ihr überrascht mich immer wieder", sagte der Graf mit einem leichten Lächeln.  
Vorsichtig setzte sich Daria auf und wartete bis der Raum aufhörte, sich zu drehen.  
„Seid Ihr Euch sicher, dass es Euch gut geht?", fragte Breda besorgt.  
Daria nickte.  
„Ja, ich glaube schon... aber noch was zu trinken wär' vielleicht nicht schlecht..."  
Sofort stand der Graf auf und schenkte ihr eine weiteres Glas Wasser ein.  
„Danke."

Daria starrte das mittlerweile leere Glas eine Weile an, dann gab sie sich einen Ruck und fragte den Grafen der noch immer neben dem Sofa stand:  
„Werde ich jetzt eigentlich ein Vampir?"  
„Nein.", antwortete Breda. „Nicht jeder der gebissen wird, wird automatisch zum Vampir. Sonst wäre die Erde bald von Vampiren überschwemmt."  
Bei dem Bild musste Daria grinsen.  
„Auch wieder wahr..."  
„Um jemanden zum Vampir zu machen, muss man ihn fast komplett aussaugen... und dann muss er Vampirblut trinken."  
„Aha." Daria nickte und drehte das Glas in ihren Händen.  
„Ich hätte Euch nie ohne Euer Einverständnis verwandelt."  
„Ich weiß."  
Daria schenkt ihm ein leichtes Lächeln und ergriff seine Hand.  
„Ich weiß.", wiederholte sie.  
Einen Moment lang sahen sich die Beiden direkt in die Augen, und Daria war erstaunt in Bredas eine leichte Traurigkeit zu sehen.  
„Ihr schenkt mir ein solch bedingungsloses Vertrauen... ich verdiene es nicht... ich hätte Euch beinahe umgebracht..."  
Daria war entsetzt die Qual in seiner Stimme zu hören.  
„Nein!"  
Sie stand auf, so dass sie direkt vor ihm stand, und ergriff auch seine andere Hand.  
„Breda, nein. Ihr verdient mein Vertrauen. Und die Betonung ist auf beinahe. Denn Ihr habt mich nicht umgebracht. Und das ist alles worauf es ankommt. Ich vertraue Euch. Ich weiß dass Ihr mich nicht umgebracht hättet. Ich weiß es."  
Sanft strich er ihr über die Wange.  
„Oh, Daria... da bin ich mir nicht so sicher... die Gier nach Blut ist unstillbar..."  
„So ein Blödsinn!", sagte Daria bestimmt. „Unstillbar vielleicht, aber dass heißt noch lange nicht, dass man immer nachgeben muss. Ich weiß, dass Ihr stärker seid. Ich vertraue Euch. Ich..."  
Sie stockte kurz als ihr etwas aufging.  
„Ich... liebe Euch...", flüsterte sie.  
Anstatt einer Antwort beugte sich der Graf zu ihr herunter und küsste sie. Es war kein leidenschaftlicher Kuss, wie auf dem Ball, sondern ein zärtlicher, sanfter Kuss, voller Liebe.  
„Ich liebe Euch auch, Daria...", antwortete er als sich seine Lippen wieder von den ihren lösten. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich je wieder so etwas fühlen könnte..."  
Diesmal war es Daria, die ihn mit einem Kuss zum Verstummen brachte.

Mit einem leisen Knurren zog Breda die junge Frau an sich und vertiefte den Kuss. Daria schlang ihre Hände um seinen Hals und vergrub sie in seinen seidigen Haaren.  
Plötzlich hob Breda sie auf seine Arme und trug sie aus dem Zimmer hinaus. Daria lachte und hielt sich an seinen Schultern fest, bevor sie ihn erneut küsste.  
Ihr Gewicht schien dem Grafen nicht das Geringste auszumachen und er schritt mit langen Schritten den Gang entlang.  
Daria wusste nicht, wo er sie hinbrachte und es war ihr auch vollkommen egal. Nun hatte er sein Ziel erreicht und stieß die Tür auf. Das Zimmer, vor ihnen war groß und geschmackvoll eingerichtet. In der Mitte stand ein großes Himmelbett mit mitternachtsschwarzen Bezügen. Dorthin trug Breda sie nun und stellte sie vor dem Bett auf dem Boden auf.  
Gierig küsste er sie und lies seine Hände langsam ihren Hals hinunter wandern, zu ihren Brüsten. Daria stöhnte leise und zog eine Spur von Küssen seinen Hals hinunter, während sie ihm seinen Mantel auszog und dann gleich mit seiner Jacke weitermachte. Wieso musste er nur so viel anhaben?  
Breda löste die Schnüre ihres Kleides und lies den Stoff langsam an ihrem Körper nach unten gleiten. Nun stand sie nur noch in Unterwäsche und Korsett vor ihm. Ungeduldig knöpfte Daria sein Hemd auf und streifte es ihm von den Schultern. Sie wollte ihn spüren!

Darias warme Hände glitten über seinen kühlen Oberkörper als er die Verschnürung ihres Korsetts löste und sie langsam von dem störenden Kleidungsstück befreite. Leidenschaftlich küsste sie ihn und zog ihn näher an sich heran. Ihr ganzer Körper stand in Flammen und nur er konnte Linderung verschaffen!  
Mit einem tiefen Knurren hob Breda sie plötzlich hob und legte sie aufs Bett. Nun lag er mit seinem ganzen Gewicht auf ihr, was ihr jedoch nicht das geringste ausmachte.  
„Daria..."   
Daria lies ihre Hände über seinen Rücken wandern, bis zu der störenden Hose. Der Graf lachte leise über ihre vergeblichen Versuche ihn von dieser zu befreien, dann half er ihr dabei und warf das Kleidungsstück unachtsam zur Seite.  
Daria grinste und konnte sich eine Bemerkung nicht verkneifen.  
„Dann war das vorhin anscheinend keine Pistole in deiner Tasche..."  
Mit einem amüsierten Schnauben verschloss Breda ihren Mund mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss und machte sich nun daran ihre letzten hinderlichen Kleidungsstücke zu entfernen. Seine kühlen Hände standen im starken Gegensatz zu ihrer heißen Haut. Daria wand sich unter seinen Händen entgegen und krallte sich an seinen Schultern fest. Sie wollte mehr!  
„Bitte...", flüsterte sie hilflos und wölbte sich ihm entgegen.  
Breda fing ihre Lippen in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss ein und raunte ihr ins Ohr „Ich liebe dich...".  
Dann drang er in sie ein und Daria versank in einem Strudel der Leidenschaft.

_When the dark is complete__  
__And the day goes to sleep__  
__That's when I come alive__  
__Faster that shadows__  
__On the wings of the night__  
__I'll be by your side___

_And my soul spreads wide its raven wings__  
__And I cover you tonight__  
__Ooh you won't need no other__  
__I'm your dangerous lover, oh babe you know it's true___

_I wanna feel you in the dark__  
__I wanna kiss your body__  
__I wanna make you mine!___

_(Chorus)__  
__Ride on the wings of the night__  
__(You know you want to)__  
__Ride on the wings of the night__  
__(You're old enough to)__  
__Ride on the wings of the night__  
__(I'm coming for you)___

_And they tell you I'm wild__  
__That I'm the devil's child__  
__I'll only make you cry__  
__They say you're too young to feel__  
__They say my love's a lie___

_But they don't know what it does to me__  
__Just to have you in my arms__  
__I'll introduce you to life's forbidden delights__  
__I'll make a woman of you___

_We ride!__  
__Midnight, hearts collide__  
__Naked alone, your body's mine__  
__Ooh babe, don't say no…___

_Tonight… my virgin child come…__  
__I wanna feel you in the dark…__  
_  
(Virgin Steele – On The Wings Of The Night)


	9. Böses Erwachen

**9. Böses Erwachen**

Lautes Klopfen weckte Daria am nächsten Tag.  
Sie stöhnte, zog sich die Decke über den Kopf und versuchte es zu ignorieren, doch der Krach hörte nicht auf.  
„Oh... verdammt... wer weckt mich denn da mitten in der Nacht?"   
Verschlafen setzte sie sich auf und war einen Moment lang desorientiert. Wo, zum Teufel war sie? Das hier war nicht ihr Zimmer... Scheiße!  
Daria sprang aus dem Bett und sah sich wild um. Sie war alleine. Und nackt.  
Die Ereignisse von letzter Nacht kamen ihr wieder in den Sinn. Oh... scheiße. Sie hatte mit Breda geschlafen... sie hatte tatsächlich mit dem Grafen geschlafen... und nicht nur einmal... Daria musste unwillkürlich grinsen. Doch dann riss sie ein erneutes Klopfen aus ihren Erinnerungen.  
Verzweifelt sah sie sich um. Ihr Ballkleid lag auf dem Boden, aber sonst war nichts Kleidungs-ähnliches zu sehen... dann hieß es eben improvisieren!  
Schnell hatte sie den schwarzen Bettvorhang abmontiert und sich ihn Toga-artig umgeschlungen. Dann klopfte es wieder an der Tür... oh, Mist, das hatte sie ja ganz vergessen!  
Schnell ging sie zur Tür hinüber und öffnete sie einen Spalt.  
„Ja?"  
Auf der anderen Seite stand Kokoul. Soweit sie sehen konnte, schien er nicht überrascht zu sein, sie hier halbnackt zu sehen. Mit einem Brummen drückte er ihr ein Blatt Papier in die Hand und verschwand wieder.  
Was, zum... ?  
Sie lies die Tür wieder zufallen und sah sich den Zettel an. Es war eine Vermisstenanzeige. Und da stand ihr Name darauf, ebenso wie ein relativ unscharfes Bild von ihr.  
Na toll. Genau dass hatte sie jetzt noch gebraucht. Verdammt!  
Aber zuerst musste sie sich um richtige Kleidung kümmern. Nur dumm, dass sie nicht wusste, in welchem Teil des Schlosses sie sich befand... bei der Tour hatten sie dieses Zimmer ausgelassen. Tja, dann musste sie eben suchen gehen... wenigstens bestand keine Chance Breda oder Herbert über den Weg zu laufen... es war schließlich Vormittag.

Also schlang sie den Bettvorhang enger um sich und sammelte ihre Sachen von gestern auf. Dann machte sie sich auf den Weg und ging langsam den Flur entlang. Nur so mit einem Vorhang bekleidet war es verdammt kalt hier!  
Nach einer halben Stunde war sie bei der Küche angekommen. Wenigstens wusste sie nun, wie sie von hier in ihr Zimmer kommen würde!   
Endlich angekommen, beschloss sie, zuerst noch schnell ein Bad zu nehmen um wieder aufzutauen.

Mit einem entspannten Seufzen lies sie sich ins warme Wasser zurücksinken.  
Oh, das tat gut!  
Als sie entspannt in der Wanne lag, wanderten ihre Gedanken wieder zu gestern Abend... zu dem Ball. Er hatte sie in den Hals gebissen und ihr Blut getrunken... aber sie würde kein Vampir werden... noch nicht. Und dann...  
‚Also, wenn letzte Nacht ein Anhaltspunkt dafür war, wie es ist, wenn man tot ist, dann kann ich es gar nicht mehr erwarten, zu sterben!', dachte sie grinsend.  
Doch was würde nun geschehen? Wie würde Breda reagieren, wenn er heute Abend aufwachte? Doch eins nach dem anderen. Darüber würde sie sich heute Abend Gedanken machen.  
Jetzt musste sie sich erst einmal um diesen Trottel von Reiseleiter kümmern! An die Reisegruppe hatte sie gar nicht mehr gedacht! Verdammt! Klar, sie wollten ja eigentlich Gestern abreisen...

Daria eilte wieder in ihr Zimmer zurück und zog sich schnell an. Ein leicht diabolisches Grinsen stahl sich über ihr Gesicht, als sie ein T-Shirt auswählte und es überzog:  
‚Was auch immer – du mich auch.'  
Das war jetzt genau der richtige Spruch. Schnell eilte sie ins Speisezimmer, wo bereits ein gedeckter Tisch auf sie wartete. Eigentlich hatte sie ja gar keinen Hunger... aber sie sollte vielleicht doch besser etwas essen...  
Also schlang sie schnell ein Butterbrot hinunter und machte sich dann auf die Suche nach Kokoul.  
Schließlich fand sie ihn in der Küche.  
„Kokoul?", fragte sie ihn. „Könntet Ihr mich bitte ins Dorf fahren? Ich muss unbedingt das mit der Vermisstenanzeige klären."  
Der Buckelige nickte nur und bedeutete ihr, mitzukommen. Er führte sie auf den Hof hinaus.  
„Hhhiiier... waaa-ten."  
„Ok."  
Kurz darauf bog er mit der schwarzen Kutsche um die Ecke. Daria stieg ein und sie fuhren durch das Tor in Richtung Wald. Es sah wirklich wunderbar aus... die verschneite Landschaft... wie Puderzucker.  
Kurz vor dem Dorf hielt die Kutsche an. Daria lehnte sich aus dem Fenster.  
„Warum fahrt Ihr nicht weiter? Ist irgendwas?"  
„Nhiichthh ihhns Dohhrfff... dhiie Kuhh-schee wihrd erkhaaant..."  
Ach ja, stimmt. Vielleicht keine gute Idee mit der Kutsche des Grafen ins Dorf zu fahren.  
Also stieg sie aus.  
„Die Straße führt direkt ins Dorf, oder?"  
„Jaahhh."  
„Ok. Dann bin ich hoffentlich bald wieder da."  
„Ihhh waaate..."  
„Danke." Mit einem kleinen Winken verabschiedete sie sich und ging flott die Straße entlang.

Ungefähr fünf Minuten später kam sie im Dorf an. Ein paar Leute befanden sich auf der Straße und zeigten aufgeregt auf sie. Na toll.  
Sie hielt auf das Gasthaus zu und stürmte wütend hinein.  
An der Bar entdeckte sie ihren Reiseleiter, den sie jedoch gar nicht zu Wort kommen lies.  
„Was, bitte, soll' das?! Da ist man mal ein kleines bisschen spät dran und Sie verständigen gleich die Kavallerie!"  
Sie ignoriere die ängstlichen Blicke die ihr die Dorfbewohner zuwarfen und funkelte den Mann vor ihr wütend an.  
„Miss Black! Gott sei Dank, dass Ihnen nichts passiert ist!"  
‚Na, der hat damit eher wenig zu tun...' dachte sie ironisch.  
„Was sollte mir denn passiert sein? Ich war bei Verwandten und habe gestern Abend die Zeit vergessen, das ist alles!"  
„Verwandte?"  
Ok, es war vielleicht nicht die beste Ausrede, aber es war die einzige die ihr auf die Schnelle einfallen wollte.  
„Ja."  
„Sie ist eine von ihnen!", rief eine alte Frau aus dem Dorf und hielt ein Bündel Knoblauch schützend vor sich.  
„Eine von wem?", fragte der Reiseleiter Ferdinand Weiss verwirrt.  
„Ein Kind Satans... ein Vampir...", flüsterten die Dorfbewohner.  
Daria platzte der Kragen.  
„Also, ihr habt sie ja echt nicht mehr alle! Wir sind doch hier nicht bei Bram Stoker! Vampire, Werwölfe und das ganze Zeug gibt es doch gar nicht! Außerdem ist es heller Tag draußen!" Wütend riss sie einer alten Frau ein Bündel Knoblauch aus der Hand, brach eine Knolle davon ab und biss hinein.  
Oh... scheiße... blöde Idee... sie hasste Knoblauch. Doch nun konnte sie nicht zurück. Mit einem nicht gerade erfreuten Gesichtsausdruck zerkaute sie das Stück Knoblauch und schluckte es hinunter. Ugh.

„Da! Ist euch das Beweis genug? Soll ich vielleicht noch ein Kreuz anfassen?!"  
Sie griff sich das Kreuz das ihr ein alter Mann entgegen hielt und hielt es vor sich.  
„Und? Seht ihr schon irgendwo Rauch? Dann hört jetzt endlich mit dem Blödsinn auf!"  
Daria schleuderte das Kreuz in eine Ecke und starrte die Anwesenden zornig nieder.  
Herr Weiss lachte nervös.  
„Ach... es hat doch niemand ernsthaft behauptet, dass Sie ein Vampir seien... wir haben uns nur Sorgen um Sie gemacht..."  
„Ja, sicher. Aber da können Sie jetzt damit aufhören. Ich werde nicht mehr mit Ihnen weiterfahren, ich werde bei meinen Verwandten bleiben."  
„Sie wollen nicht mehr mit uns weiterfahren?"  
Ächz.  
„Nein, das sagte ich doch gerade. Ich werde wieder zu meinen Verwandten zurück gehen."  
Die Dorfbewohner beäugten sie zwar immer noch etwas misstrauisch, aber sie schienen nun zumindest davon überzeugt zu sein, dass sie kein Vampir war. Nur gut, dass sie einen Schal trug, der das Bissmahl bedeckte...  
„Sind Sie sich da wirklich sicher?", fragte sie Herr Weiss nun.  
„Ja! Und sie nehmen jetzt bitte die Vermisstenanzeige zurück!"  
„Ja, natürlich... wir haben uns doch nur Sorgen gemacht..."  
„Ja. Is' ja gut, aber mir is' ja nix passiert. Und ich muss dann auch gleich wieder los, meine Tante wartet mit dem Mittagessen auf mich."  
Und damit lies Daria sie stehen und ging wieder auf die Straße hinaus.

Puh! Geschafft. So ein abergläubischer Haufen! Obwohl... sie hatten ja recht... Daria grinste und ging wieder in Richtung der wartenden Kutsche.  
Ugh. Auf den Knoblauch hätte sie echt verzichten können! Hernach würde sie sich eine Viertelstunde lang die Zähne putzen!

Kurze Zeit später war sie wieder bei Kokoul angekommen.  
„Alles in Ordnung, ich hab's geklärt. Wir können wieder zurückfahren."  
Er nickte und wartete, bis sie eingestiegen war und fuhr daraufhin an.

Es war bereits zwei Uhr nachmittags als Daria wieder im Schloss war. Nun musste sie erst mal diesen furchtbaren Knoblauchgeschmack loswerden!  
Daria eilte in ihr Zimmer, holte ihre Zahnbürste und Zahnpasta und verschwand im Bad. Gute zwanzig Minuten später war sie endlich zufrieden.  
„Igitt... kein Wunder dass Vampire keinen Knoblauch mögen... der schmeckt ja wirklich furchtbar... besonders so konzentriert."

Als die Sonne um halb fünf unterging, saß Daria gerade im Speisezimmer und aß zu Mittag.  
„Hi!"  
Herbert kam langsam herein geschlendert.  
„Wie ich sehe, geht es Euch schon wieder gut."  
„Jap. Alles in Ordnung."  
Daria grinste den Vampir an.  
„Und, hattest du noch Spaß auf dem Ball?"  
„Oh ja, es war toll! Ich war noch bis in die frühen Morgenstunden wach... aber ich habe Vater gar nicht wieder gesehen, nachdem er Euch hinausgetragen hat... oh."  
Anscheinend war Darias rotes Gesicht Antwort genug. Breit grinsend zog Herbert einen Stuhl neben ihr raus, setzte sich rücklings darauf und stützte seine Arme und seinen Kopf auf der Rückenlehne ab.  
„Erzählt."  
„Was?" Daria sah ihn entsetzt an. „Ich werd' Euch bestimmt keine Details von gestern Nacht erzählen!"  
„Wer hat denn was von Details gesagt? Ihr seid kein Vampir, also hat er Euch offensichtlich nicht verwandelt... aber sollte ich sonst noch was wissen?"  
Daria starrte ihn nur mit offenem Mund an.  
„Nein! Sollt Ihr nicht!"  
Herberts Grinsen wurde noch breiter.  
„Und damit habt Ihr mir gerade sämtliche Fragen beantwortet."  
Herbert stand wieder auf und lies eine sprachlose Daria zurück.

So fand sie Breda kurze Zeit später vor, als auch er das Speisezimmer betrat.  
„Ist mit dir alles in Ordnung?"  
„Was? Oh... ja, alles ok..."  
Daria schüttelte leicht ihren Kopf und dann fiel ihr Blick auf den Grafen. Ach, ja... verdammt. Natürlich wurde sie nun wieder rot.  
„Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich heute Morgen so überstürzt verlassen habe, aber die Sonne ging auf und ich wollte dich nicht wecken..."  
„Oh, das macht nichts... wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, dass ich deine Bettvorhänge zweckentfremdet habe..."  
„Bettvorhänge?"  
"Na ja, ich hatte nur das Ballkleid da... und so früh am Morgen war ich nicht ganz in der Lage da wieder reinzukommen..."  
Der Graf lachte laut.  
„Für so etwas darfst du meine Bettvorhänge jederzeit entfremden!"  
Auch Daria lächelte nun und stand etwas nervös auf. Wie sollte sie sich nur jetzt verhalten?  
Doch Breda nahm ihr jede Entscheidung ab, indem er sie sanft in die Arme nahm und küsste. Mit einem glücklichen Seufzen lies sich Daria gegen ihn sinken.  
„Was hast du nur fürchterliches gegessen?"  
„Was?" Daria sah ihn einen Moment lang verwirrt an, bis ihr ein Licht aufging.  
„Oh, scheiße, der Knoblauch!"  
„Knoblauch?" Breda hob fragend eine Augenbraue.  
„Na ja, die Dorfbewohner wollten nicht glauben, dass ich kein Vampir bin, also habe ich in eine Knoblauchzehe gebissen... das war vielleicht eklig!"  
Und sie erzählte ihm alles was sich an diesem Tage zugetragen hatte. Als sie geendet hat, grinste Breda breit und schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Du überraschst mich wirklich immer wieder! Deren Gesichter hätte ich gerne gesehen!"  
„Ich hab' leider meine Kamera vergessen", meinte Daria ebenfalls grinsend.  
„Du wirst also nicht mit der Reisegruppe weiterfahren."  
„Nein... ich hoffe das ist in Ordnung..."  
Der Graf unterbrach sie.  
„Es würde mich sehr freuen, wenn du länger bleiben würdest." 

Kurze Zeit später saß Daria auf Bredas Schoß im Kaminzimmer und fragte ihn über alles aus, was ihr zum Thema Vampire einfiel.  
„Stimmt es eigentlich, dass Vampire kein Spiegelbild haben?"  
Breda sah mit unbewegtem Gesicht auf sie herab.  
„Im Ballsaal bestand eine ganze Wand nur aus Spiegeln, und du musst mich so was noch fragen?"  
Daria grinste.  
„Da hab' ich ja auch nicht auf die Wände geachtet... also, hast du nun ein Spiegelbild oder nicht?"  
„Nein."  
„Mm... dass ist allerdings ein kleiner Nachteil... wie soll man sich den Schminken, wenn man sich nicht im Spiegel sieht?", überlegte sie.  
„Mit etwas Übung ist das kein Problem, außerdem kann man immer noch andere nach Hilfe fragen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Herbert dir gerne helfen würde."  
Daria lachte.  
„Da könntest du recht haben."  
Breda strich ihr eine Strähne aus der Stirn.  
„Aber du musst dir keine Gedanken deswegen machen. Ich werde dich erst verwandeln, wenn du bereit bist und es auch wirklich willst."  
„Ich weiß." Daria sah zu ihm auf. „Ich liebe dich", flüsterte sie.  
„Ich liebe dich auch... mehr als du dir je vorstellen kannst."  
Daraufhin musste sie grinsen. „Da wär' ich mir nicht so sicher, ich hab' ziemlich viel Phantasie!"  
Daria küsste ihn und schmiegte sich eng an ihn.  
„Schade nur, dass du bei Sonnenaufgang in die Gruft musst... obwohl... kann ich nicht heute mit dir in deinem Sarg schlafen?"  
Völlig erstaunt sah der Graf sie an.  
„Du willst mit in meinem Sarg schlafen?"  
"Na ja... ich würde eben so gerne neben dir liegen können... und wenn du nicht bei mir im Bett bleiben kannst, muss ich eben zu dir in den Sarg kommen... wir müssten nur den Deckel einen Spalt offen lassen, schließlich muss ich noch atmen."  
„Und dir würde es nichts ausmachen, in einer Gruft in einem Sarg zu liegen."  
„Nein." Daria musste grinsen. „So was wollt' ich schon immer mal ausprobieren, nur hatte ich bisher nie die Gelegenheit dazu."  
Plötzlich fiel ihr etwas ein.  
„Dein Sarg ist doch groß genug für zwei, oder?"  
Nun musste Breda wirklich lachen.  
„Natürlich ist mein Sarg groß genug... als Graf braucht man schließlich einen schönen großen Steinsarkophag!"  
Er hob sie mit Leichtigkeit auf seine Arme und trug sie den Weg zur Gruft hinunter.

Wenig später lag sie rund um zufrieden neben Breda in seinem Sarg und schmiegte sich an ihn.  
„Mm... daran könnte ich mich gewöhnen... so viel zum Thema Zweckentfremdung."  
Auf einmal ertönten Schritte und Herbert kam in die Gruft.  
„Daria?!" Der silberhaarige Vampir blieb erstaunt stehen und starrte die junge Frau an die mit seinem Vater zusammen in dessen Sarg lag. Daria zog ihre Decke – schließlich war sie nicht unempfindlich gegen die Kälte, außerdem hatte sich nichts darunter an – etwas höher und winkte ihm kurz zu.  
„Hi, Herbert!"  
Ein breites Grinsen zeigte sich darauf auf dessen Gesicht.  
„Das wäre ein Foto wert... du solltest dich sehen, wie du da im Sarg liegst..."  
„Herbert..." Bredas warnende Stimme unterbrach ihn.  
„Oh, ich find's genial. Viel Spaß noch... und seid bitte nicht allzu laut."  
„Hey!" rief Daria gespielt empört, doch Herbert war bereits in seinen eigenen Sarg gestiegen und schloss den Deckel.  
Auch Breda zog nun seinen Sargdeckel zu – er lies jedoch einen kleinen Spalt für Daria offen.  
„Guten Tag Daria... schlaf gut." Er legte seinen Arm um sie und sie rückte noch ein wenig enger an ihn heran.  
„Du auch... träum was schönes."  
„Mit dir an meiner Seite bestimmt."


	10. Die Ewigkeit Beginnt Heut' Nacht

**10. Die Ewigkeit Beginnt Heut' Nacht**

Daria gähnte und streckte sich gemütlich.

„Au!" Sie hatte sich die Arme am Sargrand angestoßen und fuhr hoch – „Au!" – wobei sie sich natürlich den Kopf mit voller Wucht anstieß und den Sargdeckel mit Karacho aufklappte.

Stöhnend rieb sie sich den schmerzenden Kopf als Breda neben ihr langsam wach wurde. Da die Sonne draußen noch am Himmel stand, hatte er etwas Mühe damit.

„Daria? Was ist passiert?"

„Oh... dieser verdammte Deckel... wie machst du das nur?"

Der Vampir lächelte verschlafen.

„Jahrhunderte lange Übung ist da von Vorteil..." Er lies seine Hand sanft über ihren Arm gleiten. „Willst du schon aufstehen?"

„Mm..." Daria lehnte sich seiner Berührung entgegen. „Ich habe Hunger..."

„Dann will ich dich nicht aufhalten... ich kann dich leider nicht begleiten..."

„Das macht doch nichts."

Daria beugte sich noch kurz zu ihm herunter und küsste ihn sanft, bevor sie – diesmal ohne Zwischenfälle – aus dem Sarg stieg. Wenigstens hatte sie gestern daran gedacht, einen Morgenmantel mitzunehmen, sonst wäre es ihr jetzt ganz schön kalt geworden. Nachdem sie den Sargdeckel sorgfältig wieder zugezogen hatte, stieg sie die Treppe hinauf und machte sich auf den Weg in die Küche.

Dort angekommen durchwühlte sie die Schränke auf der Suche nach etwas essbarem. Kurze Zeit später hatte sie sich eine große Schüssel Müsli, ein Nutellabrot und eine Tasse Tee gemacht. Mit ihrer Beute zog sie sich ins Kaminzimmer zurück und machte es sich auf der Couch bequem.

Dann fiel ihr Blick auf einmal auf den alten Plattenspieler der in einer Ecke stand. Der war ihr bis jetzt ja gar nicht aufgefallen... ein Grinsen stahl sich über ihr Gesicht. Mal sehen, was ein Vampirgraf so an Musik hört...

Daria stellte ihren Tee zu den anderen Sachen auf den Tisch und ging zu dem Plattenspieler hinüber. Irgendwo mussten doch dann auch Platten sein... ah, ja, hier war eine Tür.

Vorsichtig öffnete sie den kleinen Wandschrank und fand dort auch tatsächlich eine ganz beträchtliche Sammlung.

„Mm... mal schau'n..."

Daria ging die LPs durch: Klassik, Opern, Mozart - Daria grinste als sie die Kleine Nachtmusik und Mozarts Requiem entdeckte – Beethoven, Chopin und vieles mehr, aber auch neuere Sachen wie die Beatles oder Queen. Sie entdeckte auch einiges von dem sie schwören würde, dass es Herbert gehörte, wie zum Beispiel Monty Python.

Schließlich entschied sie sich für den Soundtrack zu Life of Brian und legte die Platte auf.

Während der Soundtrack durch das Zimmer hallte, machte Daria es sich wieder auf der Couch bequem und fing nun mit ihrem Frühstück an.

Als sie gerade mit dem Essen fertig war und die Platte bei ‚Always Look On The Bright Side Of Life' angekommen war, öffnete sich die Tür und Breda kam herein.

Der Graf blieb kurz in der Tür stehen und blickte die junge Frau die fröhlich mitsang, mit unleserlichem Gesichtsausdruck an.

„Ich sehe, du hast den Plattenspieler gefunden", stellte er trocken fest.

„Hi!", grüßte ihn diese gutgelaunt. „Ich war doch nicht zu laut, oder?"

„Laut?", fragte Herbert, der nun ebenfalls hereinkam. „Ach nein... nicht wirklich, man hat es nur bis in die Gruft gehört."

Der Graf hatte mittlerweile die Lautstärke um einiges heruntergedreht.

„Ups. Sorry!" Daria blickte die beiden Vampire betreten an. „Ich wollte euch wirklich nicht aus dem Sarg schmeißen, aber bei so guter Musik konnte ich einfach nicht wiedersteh'n... Monty Python is' einfach nur genial... aber das nächste Mal dreh' ich nicht so laut auf, versprochen."

„Da wäre ich dir sehr verbunden", erwiderte Breda.

Daria rutschte auf die Seite, so dass neben ihr Platz für Breda war. Herbert lies sich auf dem Sessel nieder.

„Und, habt Ihr gut geschlafen?", fragte der Silberhaarige nun grinsend.

„Ja." Daria nickte und grinste zurück. „Hätte gar nicht gedacht, dass es in einem Sarg so bequem ist."

Breda schüttelte nur amüsiert den Kopf.

„Das Aufstehen musst du aber noch üben."

„Ha ha, sehr witzig", sagte sie trocken und wandte sich dann an Herbert. „Lass mich raten, die Platte ist von dir, oder?"

Der Silberhaarige grinste. „Ja."

„Dann kann ich ja wohl davon ausgehen, dass du den Film auch kennst?"

Ein leichtes Nicken war ihre Antwort.

„Nur Brian oder auch andere Sachen von Monty Python?"

„Oh, Ich kenn auch die anderen Sachen... Der Sinn des Lebens zum Beispiel oder die Ritter der Kokosnuss..."

Daria grinste breit.

„Ja, der Film ist auch genial... a swallow carrying a coconut?"

„Ich will euch ja nur ungern unterbrechen...", unterbrach der Graf die Beiden.

„Aber du tust es trotzdem?", fragte ihn eine breitgrinsende Daria, was ihr eine hochgezogene Augenbraue einbrachte.

Herbert versuchte vergeblich ein Grinsen hinter seiner Hand zu verstecken, während Breda ihr einen unleserlichen Blick zu warf.

„Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du einen Spaziergang mit mir unternehmen möchtest."

„Einen Spaziergang? Jetzt? Aber klar doch!"

Daria sprang auf und wäre beinahe über die Couch gefallen, wenn sie sich nicht gerade noch hätte festhalten können.

Der Graf schüttelt nur lächelnd den Kopf als Daria aus dem Zimmer rannte um ihren Mantel zu holen.

Kurze Zeit später kam sie wieder zurück und hörte bereits ein ganzes Stück vom Kaminzimmer entfernt, laute Stimmen aus diesem. Es schien, als ob sich Breda und Herbert stritten.

„Wie lange soll das eigentlich noch so weiter gehen?", fragte der jüngere.

„Das geht dich nichts an."

„Und ob mich das etwas angeht! Ich mag Daria, ich will nicht dass du sie verletzt!"

„Glaubst du etwa ich kann mich nicht beherrschen und würde sie umbringen?", fragte der Graf mit einem gefährlichen Unterton in der Stimme.

„Du kannst sie noch auf ganz andere Art verletzen, als ihr Blut zu trinken und dass weißt du auch!"

Nun war Daria neugierig geworden... Ok, noch neugieriger als sie es eh schon war... und ging auf Zehenspitzen näher zur Tür. Nicht, dass sie lauschen wollte... nun gut, sie wollte lauschen. Aber es ging ja schließlich um sie, oder?

„Ich könnte ihr nie weh tun", sagte Breda nun leise.

„Absichtlich vielleicht nicht... aber ich habe gesehen, wie sie dich anschaut. Sie ist auf dem besten Weg dazu, sich Hals über Kopf in dich zu verlieben!"

‚Nicht nur auf dem besten Weg...', dachte Daria mit einem leichten Lächeln. Nein, sie hatte das schon längst getan...

Stille herrschte im Zimmer.

Dann ertönte Herberts Stimme wieder.

„Scheiße", sagte er mit Gefühl. „Du liebst sie, nicht wahr?"

„Ja...", flüstere der Graf so leise, dass Daria er fast nicht gehört hätte.

Bei diesem Wort machte ihr Herz einen erfreuten Sprung. Er liebte sie! Er liebte sie wirklich! Er hatte es nicht nur einfach so gesagt, nein, er meinte es aus vollem Herzen... Ein breites Grinsen stahl sich über ihr Gesicht und sie öffnete ohne nachzudenken die Tür zum Kaminzimmer.

Als Breda sie in der Tür stehen sah, leuchteten seine Augen auf. Daria hatte nur Augen für ihn, ebenso wie er nur Augen für sie hatte.

„Ich geh' dann mal.", verabschiedete sich Herbert, nachdem er die Beiden einen Augenblick lang gemustert hatte und anscheinend etwas gesehen hatte, das ihn zufrieden zu stellen schien.

Breda und Daria hatten ihn gar nicht gehört. Die junge Frau hatte die Anwesenheit des silberhaarigen Vampirs in dem Moment vergessen, als sie in den mitternachtsblaue Augen des Grafen versank.

„Daria..."

Auf einmal stand sie direkt vor ihm, ohne dass sie sich erinnern konnte, auf ihn zugegangen zu sein. Breda strich ihr sachte über die Wange und küsste sie liebevoll.

Seine Lippen waren kalt, aber das störte Daria überhaupt nicht... sie waren so seidig weich...

Als sie ihren Kuss unterbrechen mussten, da die Schwarzhaarige schließlich noch atmen musste.

Mit einem zufriedenen Seufzer lehnte sie sich gegen Bredas breite Brust und schmiegte sich an ihn.

„Ich will nie wieder hier weg...", flüsterte sie in seine Schulter.

„Das ist auch gut so... denn ich könnte dich nicht mehr gehen lassen", antwortete ihr der Vampir mit einem leichten Lächeln.

Daria hob ihren Kopf und sah mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln zu ihm auf.

„Ich will dass du bei mir bleibst... für immer."

Darias Augen weiteten sich überrascht. Meinte er wirklich...?

Ein Blick in seine Augen sagte ihr, dass sie mit ihrer Vermutung richtig lag.

In ihrem Kopf wirbelten die Gedanken nur so durcheinander. Sollte sie wirklich? Einen Moment lang war sie ein wenig unsicher, doch dann fasste sie einen Entschluss.

Sie ging ein wenig auf die Zehenspitzen und legte alle ihre Gefühle in diesen einen Kuss. Als sich ihre Lippen wieder voneinander lösten, blickte Breda sie fassungslos an.

„Ja", flüsterte Daria und bot ihm ihren Hals dar.

Doch Breda zögerte.

„Bist du dir sicher? Wenn du dich einmal entschieden hast, gibt es kein Zurück mehr."

Sie nickte. „Ich bin mir sicher."

Langsam senkte der Graf seinen Kopf zu Daria hinunter und küsste sie sanft auf die Lippen, bevor er weiter ihren Hals entlang wanderte.

Er platzierte einen federleichten Kuss auf ihrer Halsschlagader, was sie leise aufstöhnen lies.

Dann durchbrachen seine spitzen Zähne ihre Haut und ihr süßes Blut füllte seinen Mund.

Mit einem gierigen Stöhnen zog er sie näher an sich, was sich Daria nur zu gerne gefallen lies. Es hatte etwas wahnsinnig erotisches an sich, wie er so ihr Blut trank... sie gab sich ihm völlig hin.

Mehr und mehr trank Breda von ihrem Blut und Daria versank langsam in einem Strudel der Leidenschaft.

Daria kam langsam wieder zu sich, als sie spürte wie etwas kühles an ihre Lippen gepresst wurde.

„Trink, mein Sternkind. Trink", flüsterte Breda, der sie fest in den Armen hielt.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken, tat sie wie geheißen und trank.

Die Flüssigkeit die nun in ihren Mund lief war anders als alles was sie je zuvor getrunken hatte... so süß, so heiß, so berauschend,... so gut.

Daria klammerte sich an ihrem Grafen fest und trank gierig sein Blut dass aus der Wunde lief, die er sich selbst am Hals zugefügt hatte.

Sie konnte gar nicht genug davon bekommen...

Irgendwann löste Breda sie sanft aber bestimmt wieder von seinem Hals und küsste ihren Blut-verschmierten Mund.

„Ich liebe dich...", war das letzte was sie hörte, ehe sie samtene Dunkelheit umfing.

_Sich verlier'n heißt sich befrei'n._

_Ich werd' mich in dir erkennen._

_Was ich erträum' wird Wahrheit sein,_

_Nichts und niemand kann uns trennen._

_Tauch' mit mir in die Dunkelheit ein!_

_Zwischen Abgrund und Schein_

_Verbrennen wir die Zweifel und vergessen die Zeit!  
Du hüllst mich ein in deinen Schatten und trägst mich weit!_

_Du bist das Wunder das mit der Wirklichkeit versöhnt!_

_Mein Herz ist Dynamit das einen Funken ersehnt!_

_Ich bin zum Leben erwacht!_

_Die Ewigkeit beginnt heut' Nacht!_

_Die Ewigkeit beginnt... heut' Nacht._


	11. The Music Of The Night

So... das ist leider das letzte Kap meiner TdV Fic... ich hoffe das Ende gefällt euch!

**11. The Music Of The Night**

Als Daria wieder wach wurde, war es dunkel. Sie wusste nicht wo sie sich befand und konnte sich auch an nichts erinnern. Wo war sie? Was war passiert?

„Guten Abend, Sternkind", ertönte auf einmal eine leise Stimme direkt neben ihr.

Breda... auf einmal fiel ihr alles wieder ein:

Er hatte sie gebissen... er hatte ihr Blut getrunken... sie hatte sein Blut getrunken... er wollte sie zum Vampir machen...

„Breda?", fragte sie mit leicht heiserer Stimme.

„Sch... ich bin hier. Es ist alles in Ordnung."

Sie fühlte wie er sie etwas näher an sich zog und schmiegte sich in seine Arme.

„Warum ist es so dunkel?", fragte sie das erste das ihr in den Sinn kam.

Breda lachte leise. „Weil wir noch immer in meinem Sarg liegen..."

Vorsichtig öffnete er den Sargdeckel und weiches Kerzenlicht erhellte die Gruft.

„Oh... das macht Sinn..."

Verwirrt sah sie sich um. Alles schien so anders... das Kerzenlicht wirkte richtig lebendig... und viel heller als es bei so wenig Kerzen der Fall hätte sein dürfen...

Fasziniert stieg sie aus dem Sarg heraus, was ihr diesmal gar nicht schwer fiel. Daria sah sich mit großen Augen in der Gruft um, so als ob sie noch nie hier gewesen sei.

Sie fühlte sich so lebendig... langsam ging sie auf die schwere Eichentür zu und zog sie mühelos auf. Der dunkle Gang der von der Gruft nach oben führte, war auf einmal gar nicht mehr so dunkel... die Schatten schienen sie willkommen zu heißen.

Zielstrebig lief sie denn Gang entlang nach draußen.

Als sie die dicke Eisentür öffnete, als ob sie aus Plastik sein, und den Sternenbeschienenen Innenhof betrat, verschlug es ihr den Atem.

Die Nacht war so wunderschön!

Sie hatte noch nie etwas so schönes gesehen! Es war, als ob jemand einen Schleier von ihren Augen weggezogen hätte.

Langsam trat Breda hinter sie und legte ihr die Hände auf die Schultern. Ohne sich umzudrehen lehnte sie sich an ihn.

„Es ist wunderschön", flüsterte sie glücklich.

„Ja... die Nacht heißt dich willkommen." Er umschlang sie von hinten mit seinen Armen. „Kannst du die Musik der Nacht hören?"

Daria schloss ihre Augen und lauschte in die Dunkelheit hinein. In der Ferne heulten Wölfe, irgendwo schrie eine Eule, der Wind strich um das Schloss herum und andere Geschöpfe der Nacht waren zu hören.

„Ja...", flüsterte Daria und drehte sich langsam zu ihm um. „Es ist wunderschön", sagte sie erneut und schaute ihm direkt in die Augen.

„Du bereust es nicht?", fragte Breda mit einem leisen Unterton der Angst.

„Nein", antwortete Daria lächelnd. „Nein, ich bereue es nicht."

Mit einem glücklichen Lächeln zog der Graf sie enger an sich und küsste sie leidenschaftlich.

Als Herbert sie kurze Zeit später fand, standen sie noch immer engumschlungen im Innenhof.

Der silberhaarige Vampir blieb einen Moment stehen und beobachtete seinen Vater und Daria. Es gab anscheinend tatsächlich ein Happy End für die Beiden... Daria war nun ein Vampir und es schien sie auch nicht zu stören... nein, es schien ihr sogar ganz gut zu gefallen.

Jedenfalls wenn man sie so sah, wie sie nur mit einem langen schwarzen Nachthemd bekleidet inmitten des Schnees stand und Breda nun schon so lange küsste, dass sie wirklich Probleme bekommen hätte, wenn sie noch atmen hätte müssen.

Mit einem Lächeln ging er auf die zwei Verliebten zu.

„Guten Abend."

„Was?!" Daria fuhr erstaunt herum. „Oh... tut mir leid..."

Verdammt! Sie hatte alles um sie herum vergessen... so ein Mist... sie errötete und sah zu Boden. Nun fiel ihr auch auf, dass sie nur ein Nachthemd trug und barfuss war.

„Oh..."

„Die Kälte kann dir nichts mehr anhaben, meine Liebe", meinte Breda amüsiert. „Aber vielleicht sollten wir doch wieder hineingehen. Dann kannst du dir auch etwas anziehen..."

Wenn es möglich war, wurde Daria sogar noch röter und warf Breda und Herbert einen gespielt bösen Blick zu.

„Es hätte mir auch jemand sagen können, dass ich hier halbnackt herumlaufe!"

„Du warst so vertieft... außerdem gefiel mir der Anblick", entgegnete der Graf grinsend.

„He!" Daria versetzte ihm einen verspielten Stoß gegen den Arm, was ihn nur noch breiter grinsen lies.

„Komm, wir suchen dir etwas schönes zum Anziehen", versprach ihr Herbert und bot ihr seinen Arm dar.

Daria legte ihre Hand auf seinen Arm und lies sich von dem Grafensohn ins Schloss führen.

Doch entgegen ihrer Erwartung brachte er sie nicht in das Zimmer das sie bisher bewohnt hatte, sonder in ein großes, edel eingerichtetes Zimmer das direkt neben Bredas Schlafzimmer lag.

Ihr Koffer stand neben einem großen dunklen Schrank am Boden. Herbert ging direkt auf den Schrank zu und öffnete diesen mit einer theatralischen Bewegung.

„Voila!"

Erstaunt starrte Daria auf all die wundervollen Kleider, Röcke, Blusen, Hosen, Mäntel... einfach alles was man sich an Kleidung so vorstellen konnte befand sich in diesem Schrank. Alles war aus den erlesensten Stoffen und sie zweifelte nicht daran, dass ihr die Sachen ebenso gut passen würden wie schon das Ballkleid.

„Wow..."

Die vorherrschende Farbe war natürlich schwarz, doch es gab auch vieles in rot, dunkelgrün, silber und anderen Farben.

Ehrfürchtig strich Daria über ein dunkelgrünes Samtkleid.

„Gefällt es dir?", fragte Herbert.

„Ob es mir gefällt? Das ist... ich habe noch nie so viel und so schöne Kleidung gesehen... und ob es mir gefällt!", rief sie begeistert. „Ist das alles für mich?"

„Na, für mich bestimmt nicht", meinte der Silberhaarige amüsiert. „Das ist dein neues Zimmer... wenn du irgendetwas brauchst, musst du es nur sagen."

Daria schüttelte nur wortlos den Kopf und lies ihren Blick über all die vielen Kleider schweifen.

„Dann lass' ich dich mal alleine... Lass' dir ruhig Zeit. Wenn du fertig bist, komm einfach ins Kaminzimmer."

Herbert schloss leise die Tür hinter sich während Daria noch immer versuchte sich für ein Kleid zu entscheiden. Denn dass sie ein Kleid anziehen würde, stand für sie bereits fest. Hosen konnte sie jeden Tag anziehen... aber all diese wunderschönen Kleider... da konnte sie einfach nicht wiederstehen!

Nach einiger Zeit entschied sie sich schließlich für das dunkelgrüne Kleid das sie vorhin bereits bewundert hatte. Es hatte einen halbrunden Ausschnitt, lag am Oberkörper eng an mit einem Mieder aus schwarzer Spitze, Ärmel die bis zum Ellbogen eng waren und dann bis zu den Fingerspitzen weit wurden, der Rock fiel weit und weich bis auf den Boden. Sowohl der Rock als auch die Ärmel waren von schwarzen Spitzen gesäumt.

Daria drehte sich schwungvoll um die eigene Achse und genoss das Gefühl des weichen Samtstoffes der um ihre Beine schwang.

Doch dann fiel ihr Blick auf den großen Spiegel der neben dem Schrank stand. Sie stand direkt davor – aber sie konnte sich nicht im Spiegel sehen.

„Oh..."

Langsam ging sie auf den Spiegel zu und hob ihre Hand um die Glasfläche zu berühren. Sie konnte ihre Hand sehen, sie könnte das kühle Glas unter ihren Fingern sehen, aber sie konnte im Spiegel nur den leeren Raum erkennen.

Nun wurde ihr die Tragweite ihrer Entscheidung so richtig bewusst. Sie hatte kein Spiegelbild mehr... sie war kein Mensch mehr, sie war ein Vampir...

„Daria?", erklang Bredas Stimme aus dem Gang.

Als sie nicht antwortete, öffnete er vorsichtig die Tür. Er sah Daria reglos vor dem leeren Spiegel stehen.

Mit schnellen Schritten ging er auf sie zu und zog sie fest in seine Arme. Daria sagte nichts, sondern vergrub nur ihr Gesicht an seiner Schulter.

Lange Zeit sagte keiner etwas, sie standen nur engumschlungen da. Schließlich brach Breda das Schweigen.

„Es tut mir leid."

„Nein", Daria schüttelte entschlossen den Kopf. „Dir braucht nichts leid zu tun, es ist Ok. Ich... ich war nur nicht darauf gefasst... es ist etwas ganz anderes zu wissen, dass man kein Spiegelbild mehr hat, und es dann auch zu sehen."

Sie küsste ihn sanft. „Aber ich bereue es nicht. Ich brauche kein Spiegelbild, wenn ich dich habe."

_You alone can make my song take flight,_

_Together we make the Music of the Night!_


End file.
